


Long Way

by Laerche91



Series: Langer Weg, beginnt am Anfang [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Harry Potter was forced to take part in the Trmagic Tournament, but no one would have expected the results of this when he won it. Fate chose him, and he felt like the shit ridden. To become a girl, and then contracts, old ways!





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This story itself belongs to me, so I mean the idea itself and everything that happens. The Persons and the Books, the Harry Potter series but the revered J.K.Rowling. 
> 
> It is in the original German, translate it only with a program, because my English is rather difficult. Tell me your opinion anyway, and I will work on it.

24.6.1995

Fear, was all over his body. He was still shaking, and his thoughts swirled about the events of recent times.  
The last days had been a single mess, and even if he needed calm after the efficiences, he did not get it.  
This scene, when the other died and the light stopped to be in his eyes, the moment he hung tied to the grave and watched this little treacherous rat.  
Then this hissing voice that demanded it and got from the rat.  
His blood was used.  
The arm was still aching, it had probably also been a poisoned dagger that cut through his skin. Then his blood was used and he appeared in a wave of dark magic. The Dark. The dark lord and the reason of his dead parents. Then came the duel and he, who had virtually no training, was supposed to compete against a powerful opponent. 

When the rods joined, and he had the ghostly figures of the dead in front of him, his heart broke. He couldn't talk to his parents either. Tired, he rubbed his eyes, and pulled the blanket over his head.  
His head hurt, his body and his arm, everything. And the thoughts swirled. He couldn't stop seeing the pictures.  
The return, the betrayal of his so-called teacher, who had been only a fake.  
Then there was the questioning of his director and it took hours for someone to finally think of sending him to the hospital wing.  
Here he was.  
Lay on the narrow bed, the blanket over the head and alone.  
His thoughts are devastated and in his head these memories. Then there was this pain and he pressed his fingers to the temples. Why did no one notice that his green eyes were veiled in pain?

"Mr. Potter..." he heard a voice beside him.  
At first he wanted to hide, but then this voice sounded again and he dared to stand out under the ceiling. At first he didn't see anyone.  
But a roar steered his gaze beside his bed and further down.  
There was a goblin.  
And not any one, but the one he had seen on his first day in the magic world. His pointed ears and teeth were a sign for the goblins, along with the small figure. He was dressed in fine robes in dark velvet yblue with dark red appliqués.  
It was Griphook. 

"Mr. Potter, they can give me a moment of their time. It would be important, and we should do it quickly..." he continued.  
His dark eyes seemed anxious.  
Mr. Potter, or Harry Potter, sat up and nodded at the goblin, and questions were raised.  
Why fast?

As if Griphook had guessed whose question was burning in him, he pulled a magic wand and murmured a little magic.  
Harry noticed a blue glowing ball around him and looked at the goblin.  
"Mr. Potter, they were crowned the official winner in their absenteeism this morning on June 24, 1995, solely by participating and even more by the victory. Having protected and sworn their magic, their honor, and in their own discretion, they have emancipated the magic themselves, and so they are of legal age, as well as the head of the Potter family, Lord Potter."  
After this explanation, Harry looked more than confused, at the same time he felt a small magic wave around him.  
It was warm and soothing.  
Questioning, he opened his mouth.

"Before they say anything, I should inform them that they are most likely to have more inheritances, and thus could have several lordships..."

"Stop, Lordship, Inheritances... i a lord? There is such a thing in the magic world..." interrupted Harry.

"Yes, my Lord. But didn't they know that...?"

"No, I should..."

"Yes, it was her guardian's job to educate her about it... it is a part of guardianship, and in addition to regular meetings, there must also be sufficient education of the heir."

Harry had opened his mouth, because he stumbled not only over some terms, but also about the explanation itself.  
The Dursleys should take care of it, he thought.

"My aunt should take care of it..." he said, confused.

"No, not her aunt. For even if she is her blood relative, she has no magic and is therefore not entitled to take care of it. Every magical child needs a magical guardian, although they can also be squibs. With them it is Albus Dumbledore, as their godfather Lord Sirius Black also fell away....", the goblin was interrupted by Harry.

"Proffesor Dumbledore... he is only the headmaster. why? I don't understand that when he's my guardian. Don't I have to live with him...?"

"No, the magic guardian can also use other housing options. For example, it is with muggel-born, they have their home teacher as a magical guardian as soon as they visit Hogwarts, before that is an official from the magical minesterium department children and education. With them it's Dumbledore... Didn't they know?"

Shaking his head, confused and overwhelmed, Harry shook his head. 

"Lord Potter, this is a scandal. They are not only a legacy of an influential and powerful family, but also the heritage of the Black family through their godfather and their grandmother's connection with that family... Have they not seen Dumbledore in their childhood, or received tutors?" the goblin asked, shocked.  
When the young man shook his head, the goblin became concerned and looked at him.  
He was small, thin and definitive, not only influenced by recent events.  
The goblin shrugs briefly as his ears heard the nurse coming back.  
He quickly crawled in his robe bag and pulled out a bracelet.  
It was a small gold bracelet with a green stone, a small emerald would discover connoisseurs.  
He grabbed the boy's hand and put on the bracelet.  
He quickly asked the young Lord to listen forcefully. 

"Listen to Lord Potter, for their further inheritances they have to come to Gringotts. They are now of legal age, but my wheel is that they play ignorantly until the start of the school holidays. That's bigger than you think. When the holidays begin, and they have taken their belongings from their aunt, they take the emerald with their other hand between their fingers and say my name. Then the port key will take them to the sheltered hall of Gringotts... Do they do it only during the holidays," he said clearly, picking up the door of the wing and walking through his good hearing. 

He waited only briefly for the boy's nod and disappeared into a small noise, like a bang.  
He left behind a confused young man.  
Harry looked bewildered at the place where the goblin was standing before.  
Then his gaze fell on his right wrist and inspected the fine-grained gold bracelet.  
He hid it under the sleeve of his sweater when the curtain was opened around his bed and the matron appeared.  
Madame Pomfrey looked anxiously at her troubled child. The boy had always been small, and thin, in her opinion.  
She had always wanted to do a review, but the director had stopped her from doing so when he was a child.  
If you didn't want to eat so much and even the tutors would have noticed. In her job, she had nevertheless made sure that the house elves Harry had drinks in his drink every morning. Nutrient and vitamin potions, but it never seemed to start well. Now, after the events, the boy could not be recognized again.  
Trembling she was, due to the fear probably.  
Even thinner, rings under the eyes. bruises, cuts and the ripped skin on one arm. Pain recognized her in his eyes and swung the magic wand. The boy's twitching took her worried. And then she saw the relief in his eyes as the pain subsided a little.

"How are you Harry...?" she asked her protégé. 

"Good, Poppey..." came back a familiar murmur.

"Harry."

"Yes, ok. After their magic better... but I can't stop shaking. And my thoughts, these pictures. Me..." Harry tried to tell her.

But the first tears swirled over his face. A escaped his lips, he hugged himself trembling and lost himself completely.  
Poppey carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, and then took it in his arm. 

"Good Harry, let it out... I am here. You are not alone..." she whispered to him, as well as other nullities. 

She had decided she would keep Harry with her until the end of school, and even the principal wouldn't stop her.  
The young man had been through enough. She had been so worried as she waited next to the field of the labyrinth.  
To have a three-year-old take part in this bestial tournament. Surely there would have been ways to protect him.  
She hugged him further and tried to encourage him to let everything out. Wines, she thought, crying.

26.6.1995  
A few days later, against the will of Dumbledore, Harry was still in the hospital wing.  
His matron, the school's own nurse or even healer, had submitted a medical application and announced that the young man would remain in the areas of the hospital wing until the end of the school.  
Of course, the director had tried to lure the boy who is alive from the wing.  
But he mostly slept when he appeared.  
And Poppey was always close, so he had to leave it.  
Maybe he would be better off getting back to the boy if he let it go now.  
So the man of more than a hundred years decided to allow this benevolently.  
With these thoughts, he left his office to get to the wing and caught Poppey, and a watchharry Harry Potter. 

"Ahh, Harry my dear boy. How beautiful to experience them awake, I have heard that they still want to stay here to relax. I've thought about it, and Now I'm letting it go for you. Until the 1st of May, i.e. the end of the school, you are welcome to stay here and then come back strengthened," he said, and left. 

So he also missed the face of the other two.  
Harry was informed of all Of Poppey's actions.  
So he knew that it was not the decision of the director, but that of the healer.

"Poppey... Was that serious..." Harry stuttered at the director's apparent plan.

"I'm afraid of Harry... but now eats." 

Harry complied, but unfortunately he doesn't do that much.  
For reasons unknown to him, the pain had not ceased. His whole body consisted of pain and even though Poppey tested a lot and did a lot, she herself did not have the cause.  
Worried, he thought about the moment when he was with his aunt, because he could not predict his uncle's actions.

28.6.1995  
Two days later, his friends visited him.  
They had been there many times, but Harry didn't have the strength to stay awake for long because of the pain, the worries and the fear.  
As sweet as they thought, they were pushing for stories and wanting to provide company that Harry simply couldn't give them. Hermione tried to teach him something, while Ron either chuckled or talked about things that weren't so important. Harry tried, he really tried.

"Hi Harry, have you started your homework?" the brown-haired curly young woman attacked him.

"Mine..." said Harry.

"What if you're already here, you can do something..." she continued.

"Hermione..." came the voice of his other friend.

The young man with red hair, freckles and light skin stood next to her and tried to stop her.  
He looked at his buddy's pain. And also as the matron approached.

"It's important. And you point out that you will not join your relatives. So it's transformation, it's about clarifying the inner process. Shall I get you the books..."  
"Miss Granger, can I know what they're doing there?" echoed Pomfrey's voice.

"I... I wanted to."

"Yes, did they want to bother my sick patient, who clearly needs rest, is in pain and is especially here, with homework...", she didn't get any further.

"OH, No. I'm sorry, I... Harry. Harry, I'm sorry. I was just too fast..." the witch collapsed.

Sighing, he reassured his girlfriend.  
Shortly afterwards, the three chatted, less about school or the upcoming holidays.  
As simply about funny stories, and jokes, gossip and nothing to upset the young man.  
When the two cocks of Gryffendors were arguing again, over a pillow for Harry.  
They didn't notice the silence, but after a few moments pomfrey drew attention to it.

"You two, look..." and pointed to Harry. He lay asleep in his bed, albeit with a tense expression on his face.

"Oh, he's still so tired..." asked Ron.

"Yes, he will need more time. To recover, he was experienced."

Both nodded, and said goodbye, smiling and worried at the same time.

"You have good friends, Harry..." the matron whispered, covering it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning the Summer Holiday

Chapter 2  
1.7.1995

"Have you already packed everything?" came the voice of the school healer behind him.  
Harry was inspecting his suitcase, which the house elves had brought him.  
He took another look and had to suppress a shrug as his back and everything else protested.  
It still hurt everything.  
"I would have to have everything... Thank you, I was able to stay here the last few weeks," he said.

"Oh, Harry. You don't have to thank me for that, not only as a healer I had to do it, but also as someone who appreciates you very much..." she interrupted when she discovered Harry's gaze.  
He had turned to her and could not suppress a sobbing.

"Sorry..." he muttered, trying to hold back.  
But Poppey knew him well by now and took him in his arms.  
Harry pressed on her and sobbed.  
He was sorry for his behaviour, and even more so because he didn't know what was going on with him.  
In addition to the pain, his feelings seemed to ride roller coaster.  
'I don't know what's going on with me, it's all... just too much."

Harry's explanation was understandable to Poppey, the young man had not only suffered a difficult life, but also trauma.  
Sighing, she stroked him over his forehead, and pressed him again. 

"Please also remember to take all potions regularly. This will make you better, and if your body is better then you will be better off in other ways as well. So the nutrient potions..."  
"Morning and evening, but only half a drink each..." explained Harry.

"Very good, what about the bone potion..."

"One drop every day, preferably in the evening, as they make you tired," and held up the little ice-blue potion in the round bottle.  
"And what about the nerve potion for your injured arm...?"

"Just put about three drops on it in the morning with the help of a washing cloth. But after ten, no five minutes or...?"

"Leave on for twenty minutes and then wash off with water. And remember to take the pain potion only if it is not sustainable and the dreamless..."

"... Five drops in water before sleeping every three nights, Harry concluded, smiling at her.

Both were interrupted by the door of the hospital wing, the creaking was unrecognizable and a young woman slipped in.  
Dark brown thick curls, coffee-brown eyes and light skin, in the uniform of the school with the unmistakable Gyffendore tie.  
She smiled when she spotted Harry and came to both.

"Harry the train starts right away, do you have it all?" she asked.

"Yes, I have everything... Just wanted to say goodbye..." he said, addressing Poppey, who smiled and looked at him again anxiously. 

"Harry, just watch out... I want you to take care of you."

"Do I..."  
They both said goodbye, and Harry and Hermione went to the train.  
Harry had missed the closing party because he wasn't doing well.  
Even now the walk to the train, even if part of the routes with the theatricals in the carriages. Sitting in a compartment on the train with his friends, he felt more than done.  
He took a seat and let his gaze out of the window, rubbing his chest, he wanted to shy away the pain. His whole body hurt.  
And it took his mind, because of the pain he could not hold himself together.  
It scared him. 

"Everything ok, Harry...?" came the voice of his best friend from the side.  
The boy with the red hair, was much bigger than himself, the red hair had slowly turned into a darker red like that of his older brother, along with the blue eyes and the strong appearance meanwhile seemed very attractive to a large part.  
"It has to go," he said. 

The others looked at each other anxiously and tried to subhalt the train ride.  
They told funny stories, ate sweets and made jokes.  
The stories were partly fictitious, but a little bit it helped distract him.  
But the pain did not stop.

His whole body felt as if he had made one run after another.  
Painfully consciously everything cramped, he was afraid, what was that.  
Only painfully he managed to move towards the toilet. 

There he took the drops of the pain potion and tried to breathe against the pain.  
After a few moments, he could only exhale lighteningly, when the pain only became a small hum in the back of his mind.

"Harry, is everything okay?" someone asked at the door of the toilet.

Sighing, he opened the door and saw a dark red head, it was the little sister of his best friend. 

"It's done, Ginny..." he sighed, and rightly put his glasses right. 

The green eyes were a bit veiled, but that much did not on the young girl in front of her.  
A short time later, everyone put on the normal stuff.  
Even though Harry was more ashamed of his too big stuff, he was now grateful that the clothes didn't enclose him.  
The too big sweater, and the trousers weren't too tight, so Harry felt like he was breathing.  
She looked up to him anxiously. 

Arriving at London train station, his painkiller had had the full effect, and Harry quickly said goodbye to everyone.  
Even if it wasn't any easier, but seeing the concern in the eyes of others only made it even harder.  
They just wanted to help and support, but even Poppey couldn't help.  
How should his friends do it? 

He had his luggage with him and his owl Hedwig, and pushed his way through the crowds at the station.  
It was a warm summer's day and through the city, it became even hotter and sultry.  
On the stairs to the train station stood his uncle, the big fat man carrying his belly with false consciousness in front of him, as if one could be proud.  
The red face, and the roaring voice made Harry tremble.

"Boy, hurry up..." and his uncle Vernon ran off. 

Or better, wobbled.  
Harry followed with a sigh.  
At the car, Harry packed up his heavy stuff, while his uncle was also sitting in the car smoking.  
He then sat down on the back bench and his uncle drove off.

The journey did not last long, but was no less disturbing. His uncle disparagingly looked at him from the mirror.  
Harry tried to ignore this, but his general fear was unable to do so.  
It wasn't a good summer. The arrival in the Ligusterweg does not make it any better.  
His aunt was already standing there, and she whistled him in and sent him to his room.  
At first she gave him the usual speech, listening, being quiet, fulfilling tasks and otherwise she left in peace at first.

The room was as bleak as last summer, and even though Harry knew he wasn't staying for long, he couldn't bear it.  
This place meant pain and suffering for him, but despite his doubts and pleas, Dumbles never had a word to help. 

And if he trusted the goblin, there was more.  
He put his suitcase in the middle of the room and settled on the old bed.  
He only had to endure a few days and then he was finally able to leave here.  
Sitting in his room, sighing and immersed in his own thoughts, he gradually became gloomy. 

Could he make it.  
What a start to the holidays.

The journey did not last long, but was no less disturbing.  
His uncle disparagingly looked at him from the mirror.   
Harry tried to ignore this, but his general fear was unable to do so. 

It wasn't a good summer. The arrival in the Ligusterweg does not make it any better.   
His aunt was already standing there, and she whistled him in and sent him to his room.   
At first she gave him the usual speech, listening, being quiet, fulfilling tasks and otherwise she left in peace at first.

The room was as bleak as last summer, and even though Harry knew he wasn't staying for long, he couldn't bear it.   
This place meant pain and suffering for him, but despite his doubts and pleas, Dumbles never had a word to help. 

And if he trusted the goblin, there was more.   
He put his suitcase in the middle of the room and settled on the old bed.   
He only had to endure a few days and then he was finally able to leave here.  
Sitting in his room, sighing and immersed in his own thoughts, he gradually became gloomy.

Could he make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter something was added, an entire paragraph was forgotten. Sorry  
And i use the translator, because the mistake in the text, forgive me please.

Chapter 3  
2.7.1995

The next morning began with his aunt screaming for his name and Harry had to orient himself first.  
Not only the space, but also everything else he had to have true first, like the pain. He had taken his potions the night before, but the pain potion, which only brought him a rest for a certain time, also made him dosy. His body had probably just grabbed his sleep. It was difficult for him to get to his feet and crawled for the potions, and the bottle of water that Poppey had given him.  
He quickly took the necessary resources and then made a body check, how did the pain go. In that moment, okay and sustainable, but he hoped it would remain so, because the day would be difficult.

"Boy..." his aunt's voice screamed at him.  
He quickly got up and went down to the kitchen, his aunt's gaze was not pleased. When his gaze fell on the clock, he realized he was too late.

"If it starts well, I have to remind you of your tasks boy..."

"No, Aunty. I'm sorry..." apologizing was always the best way.

"Then start..."

That was all, just start and she disappeared. Why was she awake in the first place, he wondered, looking after her.  
But before he wasted more time, he set out and went to work. He grabbed everything for breakfast.  
Put the baking rolls in the oven, the bacon in the pan and everything else. The breakfast looked like this, for his aunt, fruit salad and yoghurt. In addition, for all coffee and cocoa. He was allowed to drink tea, graciously. For his uncle and his cousin there was only real breakfast, several rolls with butter and thick sweet topping, along with English breakfast and everything full of greasy. 

He himself only got what was üprig, and this was mostly a part of his aunt. She ate very little.  
In a record time of half an hour, he had done everything and sat down with a cup of tea next to the oven in the kitchen.  
His relatives didn't pay attention to him when they came down and started watching TV, of course.  
He himself thought and also looked at the bracelet of the goblin.  
When should he use this?

"Boy..." the voice came and he joined the table.  
His aunt and uncle looked at him.  
A piece of paper was on the table, and he knew these were his tasks.

"So boy, no tricks, none of their weird stuff and everything else you do quickly and silently. Your aunt will tell me everything exactly and otherwise there will be punishment..." his uncle began.

He then disappeared and said goodbye to his family, apparently to work, and his cousin also cut off.  
Harry looked at his aunt, who looked at him only disapprovingly.  
Then she got up and pressed the list in his hand.

"If it's done, there's no problem... the rest you are allowed to eat. I'll read for as long as I'm not.  
Harry looked at the list and moaned, there were even entries for the following days.  
Today, besides the breakfast removal, making household, cooking for dinner and garage tidying up.

He started quickly, because as he knew from the last few years, garage was a lot of work.  
It was just a bit of fruit salad and half a bacon from breakfast.

Only laboriously he manages to do the first part.  
Because already in the middle of the work, when he was cleaning the bath, the pain began. With each movement, he felt his bones, which felt like they were pulling together and apart.  
As he bent over to scrub the floor of the bathtub, he felt his muscles were ripping. He dared to tarnish his aunt, for she was immersed in her book.

"Aunt..." he began, but she interrupted him at the beginning. 

"Don't bother me..."

"But."

"Have you been so softened that you can't cope with the bit. I'm going to kill your uncle, get on with it now..." he just heard her hissing, but she didn't even look at him. 

The snorting and the contempt, pursued him into the bathroom.  
He had already tried to come to his room, but this one was finished.  
He managed to take the bath, and the rest of the house despite pain and hunger.  
Exhaustion also spread in his mind.  
When he got into the garage it was already noon, and this was bad. The sorting of his last years was completely gone.  
How is he supposed to do this? And this before dinner, he must have done this by late afternoon.  
He made his way, but already at half-time he had to admit that he wouldn't be able to do that.

The body was aching, he was sweating and he could only wheethe.  
What he didn't see was his aunt.  
She stood in front of the garage and watched her nephew, the boy looking sick to her opinion. She knew he wouldn't be able to do today's work.  
Even if she despised him, he should not die in her care.  
She knew how her husband would react, but there was one thing that stopped him. Illness, he doesn't want to be infected by the little freak.

"Potter..." she said, and tired green eyes looked at him.  
"I do dinner, you just finish everything here. Understood?"

He nodded and exhaled with relief, even if it was easier.  
This, too, was a difficult task.  
He worked through the evening, and when he began to wipe away and sweep the last dirt, he had black spots in front of his eyes.

His uncle came, and his aunt spoke to him.  
He heard only shreds of their words, for he was dizzying.

"Freak!"  
"Contagious... Sick. Watch out..."

He removed the last dirt and headed towards his room.  
Every step was a torment, and every bit of his body was pain.

It was all about him as he climbed the stairs and when he reached his door, his legs were shaking.  
The pain took his breath away.  
As he walked in, and just heard his cousin's voice, everything faded and felt him fall...

5.7.1995  
A few days had passed, and even though she could not say it, she was worried. Her nephew had fainted since the day after her arrival.  
Winds turned into pain and suffered. She now remembers her son screaming.  
Her first thought was that he had been attacked by Harry and she and her husband ran upstairs.  
But there she was stunned by the sight. 

On the floor in the shabby little room lay her nephew.  
Pale, wheezing, fainting.  
Shocked, she stood there.  
But then she broke her rigidity and moved to her nephew's side.  
Felt his forehead, and noticed the heat.  
He had a fever. 

"Dudders, help me..." she said, and together they lifted the little boy onto the bed.

"If he dies..." came her husband's hateful voice.  
And the damaging eyes shocked her.  
"Vernon..." she hissed.

Incomprehension they looked at him and then he disappeared.  
She, on the other hand, looked at her nephew and then at her son.

"Mum, what about Harry?"  
'I don't know... but we should help him. Get cold water and towels. Then make some tea," she sighed after her son and then set about helping Harry.

That's how it went for a few days and she didn't know what else to do.  
Her nephew had a fever, high and she had had a hard time getting this down.  
Or to instill something to the boy to drink. 

She thanked her for finding these potions with instructions in her nephew's belongings.  
The nutrient soaks helped her, which he did not starve.  
But now on the evening of the third evening she was at the end with her Latin.

6.7.1995

The next morning, she found her still impotent nephew, and began her new ritual.  
To clean it a little bit and give him the potions.  
Helping it just did something.  
Every few hours she looked after him, walked out of her husband's way and was surprised by her helpful son.  
When she looked for her nephew around noon, she found him sweating heavily but awake in his bed.  
Pain accompanied him, heat erupted over him. The darkness seemed to clear. He felt his body, each of his parts. Whether bones, muscles, vessels, nerves, he felt everything. Only dare he was the environment, because opening his eyes takes longer than expected.  
Slowly he opens them, and looks at the ceiling of his room.  
Now he can see something, but it was difficult to perceive something that it was all about.  
"Harry..." rang his aunt's voice.  
Turning his head to the side, she stood there and he was not used to these worried eyes.  
"Aun..." he tried to say.  
She looked at him with regret and sat on a chair next to his bed. Then she took his hand and spoke very carefully to him: "Harry, you fainted for several days. I did everything I could to help, but because I couldn't inform your people..."  
His shocked eyes drew her attention to her sentence.  
"You don't point it out or...?"  
"What..." he whispered.  
"Your headteacher was here many years ago after starting at this school, he pointed out that we should never inform the magic world about things about you. He did something, and even if we wanted to, we couldn't. Vernon didn't do it, so he just thought, he can do anything with you..."  
Harry's thoughts swirled that this would mean that no matter what happened to him in his relatives' house, even if his uncle would seriously injure him in his rage, no one would know.  
Full of fear, he tried to sit down, but he fell back dizzy. It all turned before his eyes.  
He had to leave here, but he had no power to say the password for the bracelet. Fully exhausted by this information, and the facts about his headmaster fell on him.  
He spent the next day out of a mixture of awake states of turmoil, dreams and pain. The more hours passed, the more these pains became.  
He wanted to scream, and yet only a wheezing came over his lips.  
It all felt like it was burning, as if his bones were breaking and his mind was disintegrating.  
No longer holding, he opened his lips for silent screams.  
Pain was the only thing he felt.  
And the blackness fell over him again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**7.7.1995 **

The body in the small shabby room began to move, first only a brief twitching of the hands, then an arm that moved from left to right. One leg that stretched and a small twitching of the nose indicated that there would be an awakening. An eye opened, and the bright green only felt darkness. It was night and only the slight sizzling of drops, were signs of that was the night.

Harry looked into the dark room and moaned, no pain hissing through his body. Just a gentle feeling of being sore, like a muscle soreness shrugged through the body. Slowly he sat up and grabbed his glasses on the floor next to him. When he put it on, he took a little more in the room.

Grateful for the light of the street lamp in front of the house, he could see something in the room. So he could also go to the light switch and illuminate the room. Even when he was walking, he seemed a bit weird. But in the light everything seemed normal, so he sat down on his bed with a sigh and his gaze fell down to his bracelet past his breasts.

Moment, he thought, and just looked down. There were breasts, wheezing and biting on his lips to avoid screaming, he jumped up and pulled the sweaty shirt off his body. When he looked down again, he discovered two handsome, round, roughly apple-sized breasts, with small raised nipples. He wanted to scream, what was that. Looking around, he didn't have a mirror in his room.

So he grabbed the shirt and quietly opened his room door. It was all quiet and empty in the hallway, so he hustled into the bathroom. There he turned on the light and saw himself in the mirror and had to bite his lips again. According to his reflection, he was a girl. A pretty girl, but a girl.

His skin had become a little paler, but with light freckles his skin looked very much porcelain. When he felt it, she was gentle and tender. His figure was also delicate, he had shrunk. Now he was about 1.50 meters tall and petite. Narrow waist, with good breasts, a wider hip and after which he turned around, also a good butt.

His tail was also gone and instead he had a vagina, as before with the other genitals even without hair, because apparently had only on head and eyebrows which. Where he, no they were by the hair. These had grown a bit, and hung in gentle waves up to the shoulder but in the usual black color.

She was a pretty girl, but a girl.

Back in her room, she decided to go to Gringotts. She quickly put on a pair of trousers, even if she was just holding a rope, and a sweater. Packing her belongings, potions and everything in her suitcase, she turned to her owl.

"Hedwig, we're going to teleport right away... please stay calm, even if it's unpleasant," the white owl gently stroked over his head.

She packed her suitcase and the cage of her owl, then she did it as Griphok had said and thought firmly of it and said, "Gringotts..."

The feeling of being through a tube made her stomach sick and everything revolved around her. As she felt the firm ground under her feet, she swayed remarkably and her weak knees gave way. She fell forward and tried to lean on her arms.

"Mr. Potter. If they are, the port key has been checked..." a voice came directly.

The girl turned to the voice and discovered the goblin she was known to. He looked at her in amazement, and she noticed the grip of his hand disappearing in his robe.

"Who are you..." he asked.

Within a few minutes, several goblins with swords were in the room. Harry looked shocked and frightened.

"Moment... I'm Harry, or not. I don't know. I... I woke up like that," she stuttered, trying to get on her feet.

"Kill them... an intruder," she said.

Trembling, she stood on her feet, trying to defuse the situation.

"Can I prove i am a Potter..." she asked anxiously.

Griphook turned here, and she could see the long pointed ears moving back and forth. Then he said,

"A blood test..."

"What?" she asked.

"A blood test, through blood they can prove who they are. This allows you to see everything..." explained a female voice.

Behind Griphook appeared a female goblin, recognizable by her robes and above all by the longer hair. She nodded and asked to do so. Facilitated that there was a way to confirm their identity. The goblins led them to a large office. It was not only great, but also very stately.

Heavy furniture and lots of frills, in the form of golden ornaments, or antiquarian items. Intimidated, she sat down on the offered chair. All this happened to her, not only in the wrong body, or the events of the last few weeks, but also the pain of the last few days. She was bad. What was going on?, and what happened here?, what should she do?

And other thoughts swirled in her head.

"Miss, Miss..." a voice rang out and she looked up.

"Yes..." "We need her blood..." and held a dagger to her.

She took him trembling and looked from the daggers, at the goblins.

"Should I..." she stuttered. The nod confirmed her thoughts.

Trembling, she put the dagger on one finger and stabbed her, the sting hurt her and she shrugged. Instead of the blood flowing down her finger, the dagger pulled it up and she returned dagger. He pressed the dagger into a cloth and this dissolved the moment the blood touched it. Instead, a parchment hovered in front of them, landing on Harry's lap.

_Name_  
_Harriet Lillian Potter (Harry James Potter)_  
_Parents_  
_James Potter, father_  
_Lilly Potter née Evans, mother_  
_Godparents_  
_Sirius Black (Patent ritual on 30.10.19981)_  
_Alice Longbottom_  
_Inheritance_  
_Lady of Potter_  
_Heir of Black (by Godfather Ritual)_  
_Heir of Gryffendor (after exam Lady)_  
_Heir of Peverell (after exam Lady)_  
_Houses_  
_Potter Estate_  
_Black Manor _  
_Grimmauld Place_  
_Peverell Castle_  
_Hogwarts(25% property)_  
_Assets_  
_Potter Dungeon 12,23,45 (Total:137000034 Galleries)_  
_Black Dungeon 14 (Total:5600055 Galleons)_  
_Gryffendor dungeon 4,77,98 (Total:200000000 Galleons)_  
_Peverell Dungeon 1 (Total:55567589712 Galleons)_  
_Spell_  
_by parents (gender reassignment magic 100%)_  
_76% magic binding by Dumbledore_  
_45% knowledge through Dumbledore_  
_Bindings_  
_Black Magic (bound)_  
_Parsel magic (bound)_  
_Water element (bound)_  
_Constraints_  
_Love for Ginerva Weasley_  
_Hate Slytherin _  
_Admiration Dumbledore _

Harriet screamed, that was not only a lot to understand, but also a lot of information. Not only was she apparently transformed from her parents into a different gender, but she was also the heiress of some important families. She knew about Potter, but also Peverell and Gryffendor. So she handed the parchment to the goblin.

  
"What does test inge? she asked.

  
"Many years ago it was the term to test blood, because they were tested now if they were still the heiress of Peverell, because there is another holder there... but they are the Lady of Gryffendor because there is no one," malvaa, the female goblin, told her, as she learned.

  
She looked thoughtfully at her hands, and turned again to the two goblins: "What about Black? And sponsorship? And what's going on now?"

  
Malvaa, the goblin, looked at the confused girl and realized what had to happen to the girls. And there was so much to learn for them.

  
"So the godfather ritual, I guess, since he has no successor, the godchild will automatically have a slight connection to the main family. Her grandmother was a black. So they became the heiress of Black. And after seeing this parchment, I would suggest that they first open their parents' will, then then we do a cleansing ritual. This is a ritual so that they are freed from the constraints, spells and bonds. Then, there is about three o'clock in the morning, they rest. It had been a lot, and so that they are fully secured, I ask that they stay here in the shelter until they have a place...", he waited for the girl's nod and, as if by magic, a small hayler-like letter appeared.

He opened up and a friendly and loving voice sounded: 

_"Beloved child,_  
_when you open this will, I and your father have died. I hope you won't be given to my sister. This is an order for anyone who wants to determine this. _

_First, you should go to your godfather Sirius Black or godmother Alice Longbottom. If this is not possible, the following people will be honoured: Severus Snape, Kingsley Shepard, Andromeda Tonks, Minerva McGonnagal or Molly Weasley. Definitely not to my sister or other people. _

_My little one, you have to learn that we have done a lot to protect you. On the day you grow up, a spell will be loosed by me and your Father. Because to protect you from Dumbedore, which unfortunately is not as affable to all as you think, especially in front of young girls, we have turned you into a boy. Because you were only so protected from him. _

_Y_ _ou are so important to us little treasure, because you are not only our beloved daughter but also the heiress of a variety of families. _

_Pay attention to you and how love you... your beloved mother, Lilly Potter._

  
_Little deer, your mother has already said a lot. But you should also know from me how much I love you. I hope you will live a happy life and give me and your mother many grandchildren. N_

_o, joke, do what you want to do in your life. I love you, even if you want to become a dung master (James, leave that). _

_So my little deer, watch out for you and kick your godfather in the butt of me... Haha, your father James Potter/Lord of Potter."_

Harriet ran down tears and sobbed openly, why did it all have to happen. Malvaa came to her side and hugged her from the side, which really let go of the locks and snuggled up to the goblin.

  
"There are still papers, the evidence of who was the secretkeeper and some other. I will send this if they agree to the Minesterium and there to Amelia Bones, who will take care that everything is in order. First and foremost for her godfather," Griphook said as Harriet calmed down.

  
Then they explained the cleaning ritual and brought Harriet into the room. She would lie down in the middle of the circle and then the goblins would speak the spells. Nervously, she lay down in the middle.

The goblin Griphook and Malvaa, each stood by one side and she began: " Hreinsa u ennan l'kama é hreinleika s num. Mr. Hreinsa u Selle é hreinleika sess. Hreinsa u hjarta é öllum sem eru sl mir... Hreinn galdur(Clean this body on its purity. Clean the selle on its purity. Clean savory the heart on anything that's bad... Clean the magic)!"

Griphook sang the same words. Only Harriet noticed how something came out of her, how her magic freed, and in front of everyone her mind relaxed. As she knew, part of it was also banished, which is why she found it difficult to learn or comprehend the world.

When the ritual was over, Harriet was led with her suitcase and Hedwig, her owl, into the so-called shelter. The room, actually a small apartment, offered not only a bedroom but also a small dining and living room, a bathroom and a kitchenette. At first one was in a large room, with a cozy bright living room corner standing in wooden look with red cozy fabric, right next to it stood a dining room set, made of darker wood and next to it was the kitchenette.

Then there were two doors, a bathroom in a pure light blue and large shower, as well as the bedroom. The bedroom had a large wooden four-poster bed with green laundry, a dark floor with wooden cabinets. On both sides of the bed were two large windows from which one could look into the still dark angular alley. Malvaa explained that she could not look into this room, the goblin gave her another nightgown and wished her a good night.

  
Harriet couldn't comprehend it all, not even that she wasn't a boy, but everything else. She had heard the voice of her parents for the first time, who were not trembling with fear. She quickly put on the white nightgown and tried to relax as she lay down in bed. But this was easier than said, because the two goblins had still explained that they still had a lot to discuss the next day.

But above all, and that was more frightening that she had to shop. She was now a lady, not just one family but two, and she needed appropriate clothes.

Sighing, she cuddled up in the blankets and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, after a long time a chapter. I'm really sorry, but I wanted to prescribe a few chapters.  
The story is completely prepared, but not written.  
Current status: Chapter so far 26, Word pages so far 108


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**   
**July 8, 1995**

  
She enjoyed the heavy blanket on herself and even when she woke up, she snuggled even further into the soft tissue. Harriet enjoyed waking up to a place where you could feel safe. Only slowly did she open her eyes and examine the beautiful room in the light. She felt the magic around her that protected this place.

The delicate colors in combination with the dark furniture calmed her mind. She sat up slowly and her long hair fell into her face. They weren't as long as other girls, but they were still a good length unknown to her. She stroked her hair behind her ears and a soft shoe reached her ears.

Smiling, she got up and moved to her owl. Hedwig was in her cage and Harriet noticed her concern in the eyes.  
Opening the cage, she beamed as her owl hopped out and came to her on the shoulder.

  
"Hello Hedwig, did you survive the stress well?" She asked her owl and laughed when the white snowy owl nodded.

  
Her eyes fell on a clock and she found that it was noon earlier. With a sigh she went to her suitcase and rummaged for clothes. She didn't have much, but it had to be enough to go shopping. She found old jeans that were previously too small, took yesterday's rope and an oversized shirt in clammy and faded blue colors. Then she went into the bathroom with her owl and put her things on the sink. The white owl flew next to it and started cleaning.

Harriet took off her nightgown and examined herself naked in the mirror for a brief moment, and at least found for herself: "So I'm not ugly or Hedwig?"

  
This cooed to her and she had to giggle, it was always the case that she felt that her owl would understand her. Taking another look at herself, she jumped into the shower. The water jumped on and after a few moments Harriet had it out to adjust the temperature with her mind.  
She enjoyed the warm water that was wringing over her body and even when she noticed how sensitive some places felt - alone when the water flowed over her breasts, and with it her nipples. The young woman found that a female body had many advantages. But everything else worried her, because as she had learned from the blood test, her actually friendly headmaster had some negative qualities. And her parents had certainly not turned her into a boy for no good reason.

  
With a sigh, she used the shampoo and the shower gel, both smelling pleasantly of roses, with a little lemon.After washing it all off, she stepped out of the shower and took a towel to rub her hair a little dry while drops flew and met her owl. This beeped indignantly and Harriet looked apologetically at the owl.  
Then she dried off her body and slipped into the fresh but old boy's underwear. She tied the jeans with the rope and then put on the shirt, which she tied under her chest. It was a little too revealing, she decided and opened it again. Unfortunately, she noticed gravity and found it uncomfortable how her breasts just hung around.  
Fending her fate, she went into the living room and had to laugh as her owl flew after her. Someone was worried about her, so she let it happen.  
She was surprised to find Malvaa in this room.

  
"Good morning ...", she said and sat next to the goblin at the dining table.

  
"Good morning, young lady! I was so free and ordered breakfast ... “, she snapped her fingers and an ample breakfast appeared.

  
Everything your heart desires, fruit, cereals, a fine English breakfast and various other delicacies. Reluctantly, she took one of the croissants from Harriet and cut it open.  
So she didn't notice how Malvaa smiled and they both started having breakfast.

After moments of silence, the goblin said: "So Lady Potter, I know there is still a lot to process, but we have to deal with certain points now. First of all they need the Ladyship insignia ... "

  
"Insignia...?"

"Yes, they are signs that you have accepted your title. In her case, it is the female insignia, and includes earrings from the Gryffendor family. These consist of an old goblin metal, which besides the coat of arms of the family has a special ability, namely that they can adapt to their wishes of shape and color. The Potter family, on the other hand, has a bracelet. Everything can adapt to your wishes, only the coat of arms stays on it. “, Explained Malvaa and took out a box.

  
"What do the coats of arms look like?"

  
"The coat of arms of Gryffendor is a lion, on a red background with branches of leaves around it, on the other hand is the family coat of arms of the Potters with a golden deer, and behind it is a tree with lily flowers, it adapted after her mother married."

  
"Adjusted ...?", And Harriet felt increasingly ignorant.

  
"Oh, I think they still have a lot to learn. Lady Potter, her mother has brought a new bloodline. Pure, unadulterated magic from nature itself came into her family. This is extraordinary, since most Muggle-born mostly come from magical families by the fact that they send squips into the Muggle world. But her mother was a new line, the line of the Lilies. "

  
"Ok, and what about this Peverel inheritance?"

  
“So far, they are only the heirs there, as I said, there is another one. The Peverell family is the most powerful in the magic world, alongside the founders. Because the line descends from Merlin itself. There is a legend there, a story about it. But this is something for later, first the two insignia of their two families ... ”, and handed Harriet the unadorned box.

  
Harriet hesitantly opened it, which contained an earring and a ring. The described coats of arms were visible on both, but the material was strange, but it was also not translucent. Black and glittering, you couldn't really describe it.

“This material is the Kobolmetall Hewyen, as I said, it is a material that adapts to the wishes of the wearer. For example, if you want it to have silver with green stones, it not only changes color but also changes shape. Only the coat of arms always stays the same ... "

  
The young lady carefully took this out and looked at the bracelet. She put it carefully on her right hand. She felt a brief pull, a twitch of her magic, and looked at the now adjusted bracelet. It had turned into a thin gold ring that looked like tendril leaves and in the middle was a small plate with a coat of arms on it. A small deer antler on a tree with lily flowers around it.  
Then she took the earring and looked questioningly at Malvaa.

  
"Just hold it to your right ear, there will be a little pain because they don't have an ear hole after all. But then it adapts in the same way. "

  
Sighing and a little frightened, she held the earring to her right ear and hesitated. A brief pain hissed through her ear and she felt a heat through her. Malvaa handed her a mirror and the young witch looked at her ear. It was also golden, with a white pearl on it, on which the lion's crest was faintly pale pink. Both of them finished breakfast shortly afterwards, and Malvaa gave her some more books. Over ten in number, and all very thick and heavy.

  
"What?" She asked.

  
"The books so that you understand the world you are in. Not everything will come to you and you will have to learn a lot. This is only a small introduction, but I believe that through the cleaning ritual and the associated free time, you will make it faster ... "

  
"And what is that exactly?"

“For one, label, history, magical enlightenment, contracting, political science, inheritance, lords and lady, magical housekeeping, loyalty, and that's just a small part of what you need to know. I would say start. We will go shopping around three in the afternoon. Tomorrow we should visit your real estate so you have a place to live. This is especially important because you can also be married after your 15th birthday or if you want. “, And Malvaa left.

  
Shocked, she looked after the goblin and heard only the chuckle of her owl and the ticking of the clock.  
Sighing, she took one of the books and started, and was surprised how easy it was to understand, just as she had no problem reading it quickly. It was fascinating, especially the story, so she also learned that there were always dark lords, but mostly they worked with the magical community, even married into the purest families of light. The whole division of light and dark was also explained. According to the books, there was only the division of mind and body magic thousands of years ago, some needed a strong mind to do it and others a strong mind. With both types of magic it was the intention and not the origin that mattered. Only later did the body spell become light magic and the spirit spell dark magic.

Then there were slight problems, mostly because the dark magicians' community was smaller, since those wizards were usually physically weak, and at times of plague, and cholera had no chance of mine. The first wars only occurred about 250 years ago, because the development of humanity made everyone stronger and the dark wizards no longer wanted everything to be determined by the others, at that time there was the dark Lord Triumphatus, who was the first in one long line of lords who no longer tried to settle everything in peaceful ways.

Until the last dark Lord Grindelwald it was only worse she read, and was surprised that Voldemord at that time still tried Lord Tom Vorlost Riddle politically until an accident happened about 5 years before her birth. It wasn't known what happened, but it seems to have something to do with Dumbledore.  
The following book etiquette devoured her very quickly, and she became aware that it was customary in the magic world to speak with last names and rarely use first names. As the Heir of Potter at the time, she had made some mistakes, but it was also clearly stated that it was the magical guardian's obligation to teach her.

Most of the other was adapted to what she knew from the Muggle world, except for the engagement. This was different and much more original than in Muggle England. For example, Harriet, if she were ever engaged, could not be alone with them. It was only allowed if it was a so-called quick engagement based on magical contracts.  
Surprised by the screeching of her owl, she looked up to see Malvaa.

  
"Are we there yet?"

  
"Yes, you've read a lot, haven't you?"

  
"Well, I've made history, labels and lords and lady, although there are many terms in the last one that I can't do with ...", she said embarrassed and cried out in surprise.

Malvaa had conjured up an even thicker magical book in front of hers. "Magical encyclopedia" was written on it.

"Is this..."

  
"Yes, with these you can have everything explained to you. Tap on the cover with your stick and say the word, it then opens the page and you will find it there. But now open to ... ”and handed the young witch a dark blue cloak.

There wasn't a lot going on Diagon Alley, and Harriet was more than grateful for it, because she didn't care too much with her company. Malvaa had given her an illusion, despite everyone, she was just a little middle-aged witch with red hair and a green robe. Despite the fact that it was very empty, they walked quickly through the alley, and after reading and treading the past week, Harriet was already feeling exhausted.

  
When they stood in front of Ollivander, the young witch was amazed and looked at her companion.

  
"Cover your magic was banned, so now you need a new staff ...", said this.

  
That seemed obvious even to her, the masses of magic wands opened up to many of her, at that time she already felt that it was magical, but now that she perceived magic better, she could already feel the magic. Above all, a pull or a train in one direction before she could go there, the old wizard appeared.

  
"Ahh customers ... if we have here, Malvaa, you don't have to dress up here?", He spoke to her company.

  
"But Ollivander ... and now, my company needs a magic wand."

  
"Your companion ...", and his eyes on the young witch, "... who could you be? Petite, about 15 years old, a strong magic, but it seems familiar to me. Wait those green eyes, only had two who came here? Lilly Evans and her son Harry Potter, but ... no! "

  
He almost shouted the last one and stepped up to Harriet. He examined her closely, and when he stared into her eyes it was like looking into her soul.

  
"That can't be ... Malvaa?!" He asked.

  
"Yes, I can introduce you. Your lady of potter; Harriet Lillian of Potter. "

  
Harriet felt even more uncomfortable with the look.

  
"You won't explain to me how it can be, will you?"

  
"No, it's for the safety of our customer."

  
The old man turned back to Harriet and bowed deeply.

  
"My Lady, my family's vassal service is still active. So my honor, my blood and my magic are her shield. “, He said an old magic formula.

  
Since Harriet had already read the books, she knew the right answer, and yet with the look from Malvaa to her, she felt a little uncomfortable. The vassals of the Family of Potter were something she didn't like. They put everything in their hands and, as they say, would be a shield. At the same time it was the biggest rejection if she did not accept the oaths.

  
With a sigh, she straightened up and ended the formula: "I accept your words, my vassal and give protection, and my word of the Family of Potter to yours."  
The magic roared around the shop and the wands trembled in their boxes.

  
"Thank you, my lady. Are you here for a new wand? "

  
"Yes, I seem to need a new one."

  
Ollivander was about to go into the store when Harriet stopped him again.

  
"What if I feel a train ..."

"A train..."

  
"Yes, a train. Or rather a pull. "

  
"Go there ..." said the old man.

  
Harriet followed the advice and went into the shop, only to the front. Then a little to the right, turning in a different direction. Run your hands over the boxes on each side. Until she stopped and put her hand down, she held onto a blue box with white decorations.  
She pulled it out and took the box forward.

  
"This My Lady ..." asked this.

"Yes, may I open it ..."

  
When he nodded, she opened the box, in which lay an 11-inch long rod made of dark wood, worked in with white tendrils, a blue-green stone at the top.

  
“This has 11 inches, made of mahogany with a sapphire emerald fusion, the tendrils are due to the core. A siren hair with the only voluntarily given unicorn blood. “, Explained the magician.

  
Harriet swung the wand and felt the sparks coming out of it. They were white, green, and blue.

  
"Very well, it won't cost you anything. My Lady, this stick is something special because there are not many more with gemstones. "

  
Shortly after, they said goodbye and went to the nearest luggage store. Her magic stand was in a specially attached collar for it, a holder so that she could pull it on her wrist at any time.  
The road was a little up the road, and even if it was a short walk, Harriet couldn't. She was exhausted.

  
"Malvaa ... can you tell me why I'm so exhausted?" She finally asked the goblin.

  
The girl examined the young witch and noticed the paler appearance, tired eyes and exhausted breathing.

  
"I think it's because of the aftermath of yesterday's magic. Your magic itself ensured that your parents' sex spell was dissolved after you were emancipated. Your magic did it, and you have to get used to your new body, after all, women have to deal with other things than men, just the hormones etc ... "

Harriet found this explanation conclusive, but was very satisfied when they reached the leather and luggage shop. There were all sorts of leather goods associated with magic or not. Here they wanted to get a new suitcase for themselves, because their current one was destroyed after checking the goblins, because this had some tracking spells and other things.  
When they entered the store, Harriet noticed not only the many suitcases of different sizes, but also, and that was the special thing about small handbags, wallets, and other things.

  
"Look around if you have any questions, ask ..." Malvaa said, but turned to the seller himself.

  
Harriet looked around and thought for herself that she was looking for a suitcase first. There were large and small, briefcases and special designs. She also noticed the descriptions of it, one was a briefcase that had put various room charms on it, inside was a Muggle compartment if they wanted to look inside, but the wizard's compartment was as big as an entire house. You could get into the little suitcase, and then there were really bathrooms, kitchens, and other rooms. Fascinating, she thought to herself. But it went on, because she didn't need something big, after all, she had whole houses.

  
The most beautiful thing she found was a black suitcase that had various so-called closet options, one for clothes, one for various utensils, one for ingredients and one that gave enough space for 1000 books. To get the right one, all she had to do was think of the one she wanted, put her arm in and pull it out.

  
"Malvaa!"

  
"Yes..."

  
"I found the right one," and pointed to the one I wanted. Malvaa examined it himself again and found it to be good.

  
"You should probably choose a small bag and a wallet, the bag for useful little things, and the wallet for galleons. On these there is also the magic that you can simply pull out the one you want ... "

  
"OK."

So she kept looking, the bag was found quickly. It was black, too, and looked a bit like a muggle gym bag. She passed it on. Then a wallet, this was much harder because there were other spells that were more than useful. When she found the desired model, a small black wallet with small tendrils and decorations on it, she went to the counter.

  
"Can you put certain spells on everything?"

  
"Of course, My Lady ..." said the seller. A cranky man with slightly slanted eyes.

The latter had discovered their insignia and, according to the book on labels, this was correct and a crime if one addressed them without a title and without permission.

  
"Very good, then I would like to have theft protection spell on everything, and this one that doesn't automatically let the cursed or poisoned into it. And a spell that only I can access or people that I specifically allow. "

  
"Very good, well thought out ... My Lady, you also have the option of giving permission, there is always the risk of getting blood tests and then others can get hold of them ...", he explained Man as he swung the wand and put the first spells on things.

  
"My Lady, maybe a magic test would be more precise, so that only people whose magic you have saved can access ...", Malvaa brought in the idea.

  
"Very good, that's how we do it ..." When it was done, they paid everything and Malvaa scaled it down.

  
When they left the store it was early evening and Harriet could barely keep up.

"Actually, I wanted to get clothes and other things, but I think we should go back ... or little lady?" Asked the goblin.

  
"I agree..."

  
They both went back down the street towards Gringotts, but they also passed the bookshop. Harriet's eyes fell on the display and Malvaa noticed the look.

  
"Do you need more books ...", but was interrupted by the young witch.

  
"I would like to look, but I'm sure I have books in my houses, so I don't know what I already have or not?"

  
"It's not a problem, there were some book lists in the bank and in the dungeons. You can send back the books that you already have after checking ... "

  
So they went to the bookstore, where everything was full of books of all kinds. Above all, however, the books on various topics were sorted.  
Harriet disappeared into the masses and looked for certain books, it was about topics that she had read in the history book. Regarding ghost magic and body magic, or the story of the dark lords. What also interested her were books about her experiences with the Triwizard Tournament, how it could be that there were such magical antiquities and also rituals like the one with Voldemord.  
She quickly found the first two books, including a book about magical objects and the enchantment of such objects, just not a ritual book.

  
"Are there no ritual books ..." she asked softly Malvaa.

  
"Yes, there are, but the sale is rather limited, they are usually passed on in the family," said the latter.

  
So they only paid the three and made their way back, when they arrived at the bank they were accompanied back to the room. She ignored the looks of the other wizards. Malvaa explained that they probably didn't understand how a young witch got into the back and upper realms of the goblins.

Once in your room, she said good night to herself. Harriet was thankful that someone was looking after her, but at the same time she was just exhausted.  
Tomorrow they would buy clothes and other things that she needed as a girl. Tired and exhausted, she slipped on a nightgown that was ready for her, greeted her owl and took the books to read in bed. Without realizing how the evening was going on, she made it through all the books Malvaa had given her.

Some of it was just scary how backward wizards were in some things. Other, on the other hand, very exciting. Above all, she found the structure of politics very interesting. Similar to the various camps on magic, this also existed in politics. There was of course the minister, elected by the people but with a possible vote of Wizengamot. This consisted of members of the 28 holy families, and an additional 17 members who were selected by special qualifications, including Dumbledore, for example, because this had only one place through his victory over Grindelwald.

Then there were again 39 traditional counties of England, which were represented by their respective elected members in the Gamot. The 89 members were still divided into light and dark families, and their two ladieships each had a place. The Potter family was mostly a bright family, whereas the Gryffendor family was a neutral family and had one of the 5 universal places due to the founding of Hogwarts and the long history. For decades, they had only been partially vacant.

Universal places were five and stood out, the founding families of Hogwarts and Peverell. She found all of this fascinating, and only realized when Hedwig croaked that it was well after midnight.  
Exhausted, she snuggled into the blankets, and her dreams were flooded with all the knowledge she had learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It took a long time and I'm sorry, but I want to get the story up to a certain number. That is my goal ... I have now started with Chapter 30 and this is the last one before Hogwarts. So see you and be happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**July 9, 1995**  
The next morning a wrinkled Harriet woke up under blankets and books, in her tired existence on the starry night she had not cleared them away. Only weakly she managed to get out of bed and stumbled over a piece of dust next to her bed. Exhausted, she crouched on the floor and did not want to get up.

  
"Too early ..." she muttered.

  
Her owl hooted worriedly after looking at her protégé, and then flew on his shoulder to look after them. By pinching the ear.

  
"Hedwig ..." she snorted.

  
After further tweaking and snuggling into the hair of her owner. Sighing, Harriet stroked her white owl and pulled herself up.  
Still rather sleepy, I went into the large living room, where breakfast was already available. Grumbling, she looked at the clock, another hour, then Malvaa would come back. They wanted to go to Winkelgase at nine in order to fetch suitable clothing for all occasions and also women's articles, then after lunch to visit their property to find a home.  
Harriet sat down at the table and took something to eat, another croissant with some butter and a banana. She wasn't very hungry.

  
When she finished, she wanted to get some clothes out of her new suitcase. But there were things on the suitcase, apparently sent by Malvaa. It was a pair of black, tight trousers and a dark green blouse with a thin cardigan.  
In the bathroom, she jumped in the shower and then got dressed.Back in the living room, she packed all her things in the new suitcase, because she would not come back to this shelter. Then she waited and got bored. Because the boredom brought thoughts, with all the new ones, she was already worried.

What about Sirius? Did he know she was a girl? Did Remus know? How would you act? What about her friends? Full of worry and thoughts she was driving herself a little crazy. Because there was also the question of what about Dumbledore and also Voldemord, because her scar was no longer there since the cleansing ritual. She could still feel the dark lord, but the scar no longer existed.  
Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice how the red-haired goblin appeared in fine blue robes. She spoke to her several times, but only after Hedwig had put her on did she notice.

  
"Sorry, I was just in my mind ..." she said.

  
"There is also a lot, are you ready?"

  
"Yes, we can go ..."

  
They both got up and went to Madame Malkins first, because wizarding robes were needed first. The madame of the shop addressed the young witch very formally after looking at the insignia and so she was asked to stand on a stool.  
Then the measuring tapes just flew around them and their measurements were taken.

  
“Oh, narrow waist, slightly wider hips, a C cup, and this delicate look. My lady, you will not be able to save yourself from marriage proposals. ", One of the trainees escaped.

“Apprentice, what do you think you are saying something like that to the young lady. Don't you dare ... and get out of here! ”Cried Madame Malkin.

She turned to Harriet and apologized to her, she was just a little shocked because when she was here for the first time she was not treated so courteously.

  
"Everything ok, can we continue ..." asked Harriet.

  
Malvaa pointed out that the different robes would need, in addition to the school uniform, of course some official robes of her family.

  
“Before I tell you the families, you have to take an oath of secrecy. You have to swear that you will not pass on any information. ”Malvaa demanded.

  
Madame Malkin immediately sent her apprentices out of the room and swung her staff: "Of course, I will take the oath."

  
"So repeat ... I, your name, hereby swear to keep the secrets and the identity of the young lady until it is time."

  
The Madame repeated it and the magic swirled around her.

  
"Introduce yourself, young lady ..."

  
“Madame Malkin, I'm looking forward to your work. I am Lady Harriet Lillian of Potter and Lady Gryffendor, like heiress Black and Peverell. "

"Lady Potter ..." she gasped.

Maybe she became aware of everything now when she was facing. She nervously apologized and began to conjure up a few strips of fabric,

  
“Dark red and gold for Gryffendor, gold and green for Potter, black and silver for Black and of course the heir's robe for Peverell in white. The matching clothes are tailored before the respective celebrations. The family crest will be on every robe, ”Madame Malkin explained.

  
Matching robes were made with quick sorcery. In addition, the school robes and uniform. It happened very quickly, and before you knew it, they had several packages in front of them, which Malvaa conjured away.

  
"One more thing..."

  
“Yes, robes for Wizengamot, school board, winter and summer robes in different colors. The most suitable would be shades of blue, green, gray, black and white. "

  
These robes, too, appeared as if by magic and appeared wrapped up before them.  
Then they all had their robes and said goodbye to the shop.

  
"Where to now ..."

  
Malvaa pointed to a side street and explained: “There we can still find modern clothes for the young witches, also according to their status. Of course, they also need Muggle clothing and underwear. We will have to get jewelry, accessories and small items in another shop. "

  
"That's so much, it's enough if I only have a few things ..."

  
Now a derailed expression looked at her, and an indignant exclamation: “My lady, this is not possible. You are a lady and need suitable clothing. "

  
So she was taken to a clothes store. The store had everything from the finest and elegant fashions for young witches, but also Muggle clothes for various occasions. According to Malvaa's instructions, Harriet should go around first, and anything she liked she would tap with her wand and appear in one of the changing rooms. The young witch knew one thing, she loved magic.  
She started walking through the hallways and there was a lot that she liked. She touched a lot of pants, jeans, and other undergarments.

Then also many tops, in different colors and in different shapes. But then she tried to avoid dresses, skirts and other things, she found it so strange to be a girl that she didn't have to wear such things now. Malvaa observed her behavior and quickly realized what was being avoided, so she made a selection herself and, above all, underwear. Ignoring the young witch's indignant look.  
The older woman's gasp sounded in the room.

After a while she went into the changing room and undressed, where the clothes were piled up. It was a small room with mirrors around and enchanted stacks of clothing. Malvaa gave the tip to try underwear first, before all bras. Socks and pantyhose were already selected in a pile.  
Sullenly looking at them, she decided to take one, it was plain white with a bit of point on the edges. She knew theoretically how to put on such things, but in practice it was different. Deciding to put it backwards, she closed the clamps at the front and then turned it onto her back and then slipped through the straps, adjusting her breasts somewhat and looking at herself in the mirror. A girl could be seen in the mirror, pretty to look at and yet unfamiliar that it should be her. In her opinion the bra fit.

  
"The white one fits ..." she muttered through the fabric at the changing room door to Malvaa.

  
"Then wear this while you try on the other tops ... also the clothes."

  
“Malvaa, no clothes. The girls' uniform from school is enough for me. ", She snapped.

  
“Young lady, maybe you still feel the same now. At some point you will definitely like it. Whenever I think of it, what about shoes? "

  
"Not anymore, my shoes still fit me ..."

  
“You don't have a choice, I'll choose a few and send them to you. And now try it on, we still have a lot to do. "

Only grumbling, she gave in to her fate. She made up her mind to start with pants, and that alone was a lot, because she had chosen which ones for every occasion. Starting with summer pants, she started with short shorts in various patterns. She sent the ones she liked to the left side of the small changing room. She also did this with shorts, jeans, long pants and also those that were a bit special. Like black leather pants. She also selected a couple of cozy jogging pants and leggings. Finally, in order to better assess the tops, she chose a simple but tight gray jeans.

  
The tops were even more, t-shirts, blouses, sweaters, tunics, tops and much more were there. She personally liked the slightly oversized, light and thick sweaters with batwing sleeves in different colors, but one side always slipped down and you could see something of her bra. But on Malvaa's tip, she also looked for other things, even after a little thought and just because it suited her well, tighter tops. What she also really liked were tight tops and wide, colorful and somewhat see-through tunics, also with batwing sleeves. She didn't like high-necked sweaters like turtlenecks or some blouses, but she also took some of them in order to have some choice.

  
After completing a huge pile of tops and pants, all that remained was underwear, shoes, dresses and of course skirts. Anything she didn't like.  
Underwear first, there was already enough. She chose rather simpler sets, white, black, and various other colors, one or two with patterns too. The bras always have a similar shape, plain. After some hesitation, she also tried the push ups, or something more revealing. She turned more than red, because not only were her breasts pushed up, and this resulted in a very disreputable cleavage, also that the others were a bit unusual.

She was just standing in a black lace bra with a thong bottom in front of the mirror, the special thing was that the bra only covered the underside of the bra, and thereby her chest was pushed up and her nipples free. Quickly undressed, but after some hesitation did it on the pile, buy. A few other special ones came there. A couple of sports bras with female boxer shorts for comfort.

After she had dressed in a simple white lace set again, she took on the skirts and dresses. She just started with a white dress, it was white with a printed floral top and a round neckline. As I said, the petticoat was white, with folds and pockets. It was cut a little wider, and Harriet found it wasn't too bad after all.

  
"Sweet, you look ...", came the voice of Malvaa, who was standing at the entrance to the changing room.

  
Blushing, Harriet agreed and shooed the other one out again. Faster than with the other things, she chose different types of clothes, long, short, with flared skirts or straight. She liked some of them very much, like the dark red maxi dress, it was tight around the chest, but much underneath it was loose to the floor.

  
Then a few more skirts, but tried to make sure that they matched the tops. The muggle skirts made of jeans, however, she liked better than the wizarding fashion, these had a so-called pencil skirt and were at the waist, the matching blazers and everything, looked like the clothes of her hated aunt. Even so, she reluctantly chose three sets with a blazer, blouse and skirt. Plus a couple of long skirts and short ones in different colors.

  
Happy to be with the shoes, she asked Malvaa through the curtain.

"Can I already put on an outfit?"

  
"Of course, this one has a magic label and is automatically listed ..."

  
To choose the rest of the day's outfit, she kept her underwear on, then plain white socks, gray tight jeans, a white top and a light blue wide tunic with small flowers printed over it.

Shoes were easy for her, she picked out some casual shoes, including these so-called chucks in different colors as green, white and black. Plus summer boots and winter boots, high and low in neutral colors. Then there are flat shoes and slightly higher ones with a small heel. Finally sandals.  
When she finished stepping out of the locker room, she was wearing the black chucks.

  
Malvaa and one of the shop assistants were waiting outside, she also waved her staff and all the clothes ended up reduced in size in a pocket, while everything was noted on a parchment, including the cost of those that she was carrying.  
Both stood at the cash register, finished, and Harriet looked pleadingly at the goblin.

  
"You won't get around it ..." said this.

  
"But!"

  
"No, you still need some accessories and other things ...", Malvaa sighed.

  
When she paid with her insignia and they both went out, it was just before noon.  
Both of them quickly went to the other shop, and there she looked a little listlessly for everything. She only took simple jewelry, and when it came to cosmetics, she took advice from the sellers and took what was recommended.  
Finally exhausted and exhausted, they went to a restaurant to have lunch.  
Harriet chose a small menu, a salad for starters, then pasta with walnut pesto and a raspberry sorbet for dessert.  
They then met up with Griphook at Gringotts.

  
"Did you get everything?" He asked.

  
"Yes, even if some things weren't mine."

  
Harriet found shopping important, but it was exhausting, also because of her new body.

  
“I can understand that, my lady. But they made it now, I have the portkey to their property here too. Even if I have to say that there is one thing that will best suit your needs. "

  
"Huh, which one?"

  
“Potter Estate, it comes close to a manor the size. It offers space and has sufficient protective magic. "

  
"Wouldn't it be easier then to visit this one first?"

Griphook smiled at the young woman's face, because she looked that she didn't feel like doing any longer.  
Malvaa was just saying goodbye, because that only affected the young lady's carer, she had only helped to make it easier for the young, new female person.

  
“Ok, then we'll go there directly. Please take the letter, this is the portkey. "

  
Harriet grabbed the letter at the other end and then felt it being pulled through a hose and only when she touched the floor again did she take in her surroundings.  
They stood in a forecourt or driveway. The floor was covered with dark cobblestone and arranged in a semicircle. In the middle of the semicircle was a fountain surrounded by various flowers. On both sides of the semicircle there was a meadow with flowers, bushes and trees.

When Harriet turned she was standing in front of the house, and it was bigger than she had imagined, with red brick, dark wood and wooden windows of the same wood. It felt right at home to Harriet, and was happy to enter. The entrance was a round brick building that led through an open passage to the dark double-door wooden door.

After some hesitation, she entered and felt right at home. She seemed to directly accept the magic of the house as mistress, as Lady of Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER  
And in my work I've come a bit forward because I've started the chapter where our heroine returns to Hogwarts after a long summer.  
It's just that I get into a phase where it's difficult to motivate yourself. I don't want to ask, but could a few of you guys be excited to leave a comment or two so I know you like it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
**July 9, 1995, Hogwarts**  
In the most famous school in all of British soil, founded by four powerful sorcerers, sat in the top office, full of books, useful and surrounded by magic, the sorcerer who was a savior to many. The Conqueror of Grindelwald, and Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. Many Muggles would always correctly recognize him as a wizard just by his looks, his long white beard and long hair. The glasses, along with the long, colorful cape and, underneath, the colorful robe. Despite his looks and his role in the world, he was alone if no less manipulative would be described by his actions. So now, too, he made plans how to deal with the magical world, and above all with a green-eyed young wizard. Even if he can't elicit anything more precise from Harry Potter, he knows that the dark lord has returned.  
In a hidden place, the day after the start of the vacation, he had re-launched the Order of the Phoenix, his own defense organization. His loyal spy also said he had slipped back into his role. In addition, the young Harry Potter was in the lap of his family, which only benefited him, so he would be easier to manipulate again after the holidays if he as the guardian even allowed him to spend a few weeks with his friends. Everything went according to his plans, and yet he felt a discomfort deep down inside him. Because the behavior of his school healer had made it impossible for him to find out more about the young wizard, or to ask him again about the events at the end of the trimagic tournament.

He didn't like it, and yet he hoped it would work when Harry came to see Harry in a couple of weeks and let him hang out with his friends in the secret place of the Order. He liked this plan and took one of his lemon drops with relish. He loved to have power and even more to use it to do what he thought was best. In the past few decades, he had used some pretty mean resources to get what he wanted or thought was best. The only thing he never managed to do was marry into a powerful and influential family. Even today he could remember when he had the brief hope that the Potter family would have a girl. In her Pregnancy Friendship, Lilly Potter had spoken to Molly Weasley about the fact that it could be a girl. Upon hearing this, he went directly to James Potter to speak to them about protecting the child. And the best protection would be to be engaged to Albus Dumbledore.

_Flashback_   
_At that time he had a little less white hair, and this was still streaked with red. He had been to the Burrow and overheard a casual conversation between the two pregnant women, and when he heard that the family healer had mentioned a great chance that the Potter family heiress would become a girl, he could not hold still and moved quickly to the Auror's office, there into the office of the young junior Auror James Potter. The young man sat at a large desk, the black messy hair, the brown eyes and the dark red uniform of the Aurors made the former prank king, a strong adult and future Lord of Potter as soon as his heir was born. Albus calculated that he had simply allowed or even supported many of the pranks. He entered full of vigor: "Good evening James, I've just heard the wonderful news ... my congratulations on your pregnancy!"_

  
_The young man looked up and saw, somewhat confused, how the headmaster spoke to him so familiarly and just sat in front of him. The young man had made some mistakes in his youth and the headmaster had simply looked the other way, later he had his Wife received a long sermon and opened his eyes a little, so he had tried to distance himself from the powerful wizard, because his wife had the talent of empathy and therefore she knew that the director was not always good. _

_Do not try his thoughts He greeted the man: “Headmaster, yes, thank you. We are also very happy. "_

_“It's a big event too, an influential family is always expanded to include an heir. Do you reckon with an heir, if that's not important. But you know that the girl is not often considered well only if the influential get married ... ", Albus tried to find out something, because he knew that there were rules in some families, the girl only heirs if they got married._

_  
“No, it's not like that in my family. The heiress can also pass on the name, only with boys we have the strange rules that they only inherit if they have an heir themselves. So I could not, as in many other families, inherit the title at the age of 21, only when my child is born ... "_

_  
"And do you know what it will be ..." Albus said, swinging the staff under his robe and trying to do a little coercive spell. What he did not know, that this would work for the heirs of the Potter family if they did not wear the heir insignia._

_"The healer said the chance is 80% that it will be a girl ..."_

_  
“Oh, a young heiress. And then in such a powerful family ... a bit worrying. "_

_  
"Why worry, the family charms protect the children ..."_

_  
“But if something happens to you, you never know. And then with the blemish of some family that she has a Muggle-born witch for her mother. That's something ..._

_  
"Oh director, you worry in vain because my child is also getting the protection of the Blacks."_

_  
"The Blacks, I thought Sirius was banished from the family."_

_“_ _Only from his mother, but his grandfather, the actual head of the family, never fired him. And he becomes the godfather of the child, and through my mother, my child is also related to the Blacks, so it will also be recognized as an inheritance until Sirius has children himself. "_

_  
These words only gave Albus more wings, because two families, so one child which was the heir of two families. It would be a pleasure for him to see the child grow up and lead it, and then maybe, if he got rid of the parents with the godparents, he could sign the engagement earlier, at 14 maybe already._

_  
“Oh, the child must be protected after all. What about an engagement ... ”and continued to swing his staff._

_  
“Engagement, no, we want that when a girl is, she can choose freely. Like me..."_

_  
“Now think about when the fiancé is near the family, and then she will already get to know him. And it would be good if the one is powerful. You know that I have no heir and also no wife, but your girl, as a fiancé I would be very protective. "_

_  
"Wait a minute, with all due respect, director, you want to become engaged to my unborn girls."_

_  
“Yes, why not, I could give her all the protection with my magic. And you from an influential family, we would be the couple ... “, he tried to suggest the man._

_  
"Headmaster, for one thing, we don't know it's going to be a girl and even if we do, we're not getting engaged to our child ... and now please go," said the firm and indignant voice of James Potter._

_  
At that time Albus left in shock, until today he wasn't sure why the spells hadn't worked. His ideas became more and more concrete even up to the birth of the child, but it was unconsciously the first break of the Potter family with Dumbledore, because they got a little further away. But Albus had thought nothing of it and happily continued manipulating, so he also imagined how he would make the young heiress of the Potters his. Then disappointed when he found out about the birth of the young Harry James Potter.  
Flashback end_

Even today he thought about it and was shocked. But even without an engagement, he was an influential person in the life of the Potter heir. A look at the control mechanism for the blood spells. It was a small clock that showed a glowing red ruby as long as Harry saw the Dursleys at home. He looked at the gem in shock because it had turned black. Harry Potter had left Dursley's house and given up this place as home.

"Damn it ..." he yelled and quickly went to the magic list.

This list listed where each student lived and whether they were still listed as students. It was a magical document, a parchment that was floating in the air, and which showed the current student. In the next room of the office, a round room and so high that you couldn't see the ceiling. Because the previous years of the school were listed there, each school year with its students. For millennia. As he grabbed the list, he looked for the name Harry Potter. At first he didn't find it and saw his plans go downhill. If the boy had left school, he might even be dead. Only in the corner of his eyes during his shock did he discover an unknown name on the list, concentrating on that, he found the following name.

** Harriet Lillian of Potter, b. July 31, 1980: Potter Estate **

  
Potter, he thought. A girl. And that at the family headquarters too. What happened there? The Potters' heir was a boy. But here it was, in black and white, a girl. An heiress. And yet if this was in the headquarters, also certain already adopted lady. What should he do now?  
Only slowly did he go back to his office and let himself fall on the chair there. It was a disaster. How should he get hold of the boy-who-..., no, the girl-who lives?  
His gaze fell over the thousands of books, some of which he had simply picked up, regardless of the actual owner.

  
One book caught the eye, bindings, and found that there was a possibility. He was still the girl's guardian, and he could act at his discretion, because Sirius was still on the run. Yes, that was a possibility and he would still get her under, but first, he would generously allow her some freedom and then recommend to the Ministry to stay with him.  
Only the godfather should not find out about these plans, but since he lived in hiding on Grimmauld Place, he would not find out anything.

**July 9, 1995, Potter Estate**  
Harriet, of course, knew nothing of these plans, and had only just entered her new home. Right behind the door was a large entrance area. With small seating and lots of space, and in the middle of the room was a large staircase made of dark wood. When she entered the room several house-elves appeared in front of her, all five dressed in a uniform made of dark material with the Potters emblem on the collar.

  
“Welcome mistress, we have been waiting for her to arrive. My name is Murro and I am the head house elf. “, Introduced a house elf.

He was a bit taller than the others and instead of a skirt, he also wore trousers with his uniform. As a further change, his uniform had a gold collar and he had big blue eyes instead of the gold ones on the others.

"Hello ..." said Harriet, eloquently.

  
“May I introduce the others to you? These are my sisters, Merry, the kitchen elf. Manna, the garden elf. Muni, the library elf and Mara, the child elf. ”And pointed to the respective house elf.

  
“Besides us there are 10 other elves, but they act in the background. They are responsible for the household and also help in the other areas. "

  
“Oh, so 15 elves live here. You have been here all the years, alone? "

  
"Yes mistress. But there was always something to do, the whole Potter Estate not only includes the main building, but also lots with different locations. There are herb gardens, stables for the animals, greenhouses, sports facilities, a laboratory, and various buildings that were used as guest houses. The house alone has over 50 rooms. "

  
Harriet's eyes widened when she heard this. She hadn't imagined it would be that big. The elves greeted Harriet and then left. The young witch turned to Murro, who had stayed: "Are you happy here?", Since she had been a kind of house-elf even for her relatives for a long time, she had to ask that.

  
“Of course, mistress. The Potter family has always been very generous to their elves. We have small living areas in the basement and even get a day off once a year. "  
The young mistress gave him a shocked silence.

"Mistress?"  
"Just one day, can we talk about the conditions?"

  
"Mistress ...", now the elf sounded a little scared.

  
"I don't want to fire you, but I would feel more comfortable if you got a day off every month and no punishments ... and maybe a sickle a day for your work."

  
Now Murro's look of shock came. The mistress even wanted to pay them, that was something they didn't understand.

  
"But mistress, if it is your wish, you don't have to ..." he stuttered.

  
Harriet bent down to him and put a hand on the excited elf's shoulder.

  
“I see it this way, you work for me, but at the same time you are also a family, and to thank you for your work, I want to pay you and give you free. It would also be important to me if you are injured or sick, also by others, then you rest. Ok? “, She asked him and indulged in her memories. Her relatives only left her alone when she passed out, and she had to work even with a fever or injuries. Until now she could not understand the events of that summer with her aunt, because it made a difference whether she had worked sick as a child, and now with almost 15 years she was allowed to quit.  
She didn't notice how the little elf saw the sadness in her eyes and even if many elves thought they were stupid, they weren't. The little main elf realized immediately that something terrible had happened to her mistress.

So he accepted the offer: “Thank you mistress, I will tell the others. Should I show you the property? "

  
"A rough overview, but a moment?" And turned to Griphook, who was standing behind her and had only observed the encounter. “I think I'll stay here. What about my things? "

  
“I have, my lady. Your owl will come after you, as soon as you consider this place to be at home, it will feel your presence. ", Said the goblin and enlarged the suitcase and the purchased goods. Then he turned to the young lady.

“My lady, you seem to be in good hands here. If you need something, please contact me, but would I go back to my work otherwise? "

  
“That's fine, and thanks for the help.

  
Shortly afterwards the goblin disappeared and Harriet was alone with Murro in the great hall.

  
"Are these your things, mistress?" He asked, pointing to the pile of things, boxes, bags and her suitcase.

  
"Yes, could this be transferred to my room already?"

  
"Of course, we will bring this to your apartment and the elf Zelly will sort it out as well." Murro explained and everything disappeared.

  
"Follow me..."

  
Harriet followed the little house-elf as he led her through the rooms. The main house had three stories, with battlements, towers and balconies, what one would expect from an old, venerable property. On the lower floor there were three suites, an official living room, a salon, the kitchen and dining room. On the second floor there were various suites, simple guests and bedrooms. There was also a large living room and hobby room.

On the other hand, there were other rooms on the top floor, various rooms without a specific purpose, and her apartment. There were terraces and balconies on every floor, the garden outside was majestic and beautiful. In the basement of the property there was an indoor pool, also hobby rooms, laboratories and an additional kitchen with pantry. There were also guest houses and various other things on the site.  
This whole property was huge and Harriet was sure that she would only get lost for a while. In order to have some time for herself, she went into the so-called room.

It consisted of dark wooden floors, light wooden furniture and a beautiful green and gold wallpaper. The bed had dark green sheets. In the bedroom there was also a small sitting area with dark green fabric and light wooden furniture, next to it was a door to a small work room and on the other side the door to the balcony. There was also a door to a huge bathroom and a dressing room. It was cozy.  
As she found out, all her things were already sorted. So she threw herself on the bed and tried to relax. It was all more than a little much.

  
Pressing the pillow on her face, she screamed into it and exhaled. What should she do with all this, and then she was the Lady of Potter and Lady Gryffendor too. She had read the books, but there were so many things that she didn't understand. The only advantage of this situation was that it was safe from Dumbledore. According to her parents' wills, she was more afraid of him than of Voldemord. There was still that, but now she was even more protected as a pure-blooded pure-blood lady.

  
Now to relax a little, she decided that she could read the books. There was so much to learn, so she got the book on political science and the encyclopedia Malvaa gave her and began to read in the cozy reading corner.  
In the evening she ate in the dining room, alone, but it was so uncomfortable that she grabbed her plate and went to the kitchen with the elves. At first they were totally shocked, but Harriet explained that she would eat here in order not to be alone.  
How would the next few days be?

**July 10, 1995**  
The next day after breakfast she went to the library, which was the size of the Hogwarts and tons of books. The shelves were full to the top, and here and there were desks, or armchairs that invited you to linger. After reading the book yesterday, she first found her homework books. She still had to do this, and what she can do today shouldn't be postponed until tomorrow, she told herself.  
Metamorphosis was about the question of whether transformed objects still held up when the corresponding wizard moved away from them.

It was a tricky question, but thanks to the books in this library, she might be able to find it. She looked first for books on the subject, distance magic, then strength of sorcery, and the like, also for treatises on the relevant subject. She found the books and then sat down at one of the desks with parchment and pen.  
After Transformation came Potions, and there she had more than trouble. She really had to pull herself together because she didn't understand it again.

  
"How am I supposed to know?" She wondered.

  
"Mistress, can I help you?" Came a voice from the side.

  
Next to her stood the little house-elf who was responsible for the library.

  
“I have a homework assignment about whether the preparation of ingredients will affect the potions. But it doesn’t matter how it is prepared, it’s the same with cooking. "

  
"Oh, no mistress. It makes a difference, I'll find them the books ... ”and disappeared.

  
Harriet looked after her, and was shocked when some landed in front of her. They were books, apparently for younger witches and wizards.  
"Oh, I didn't know that there was such a thing ..."

“Yes, many are taught with it during childhood. They didn't have tutors ... "

  
"No, it was found that my guardian never obeyed the rules. He didn't teach me ... "

  
The house-elf looked worried, then looked into the library and decided, "Mistress, I can teach you this?"

  
"Really, let me do my homework and then we can get started ..." Harriet decided.

She finished her homework pretty quickly after the little elf gave her all the real books. Then she started with basic Latin, which was not that easy as she had to make up for many years.

  
**July 11, 1995**  
Harriet rolled over in bed and did not want to get up, but since she didn’t have to anyway, she lay there longer. The bed was so big that there were even more than four people in it, there would still be enough space for more people.  
She needed her time to even want to get up, then she went into the bathroom and got ready, today a black leggings and an oversized blue sweater. And went downstairs. It was a long way because she had to go to the stairwell and then all the way down. Downstairs in the kitchen the house-elves had outdone each other again, and she could choose a delicious fruit salad. After breakfast today she went out into the fields and wanted to see everything. It was built around the main building like a park, and that's why there were open lands with a lake.

She liked the herb gardens best, and there she sat on a small bench to relax. She only managed to relax after a while and was looking forward to the next few days, and yet another thought occurred to her, what about her godfather.

  
**July 11,c1995, Grimmauld Place**  
It hung in the great library on Grimmauld Place, it was dark and not very inviting, but it was worse for the man in the armchair. His unwashed black hair hung lank over his face, his skin pale from the little sun and his gray eyes tired. Since he was sitting alone in this room, nobody noticed how he was just sitting there in an open gray shirt. Through this shirt you could see the tattooed skin underneath and scars from his time in prison. He was alone, and that's how he felt even more because he was in this house. The house of his childhood brought him nothing more than misfortune and depression. Why had he agreed to Dumbledore when he went back to this house that even the howling hut would be better?

  
Because here the memories from his past flooded his mind.  
He was afraid.  
And suffered, was in pain.  
His mother had taught him his first lesson in front of this chair when he was just not sitting properly at the table in the dining room.  
He got a crucio for this mistake.  
Sadly he touched his forehead.  
And now he couldn't even be there for his godson, who was sitting with his relatives after some serious trauma.

  
"Oh Harry ..." he said.

"What about Harry?" Asked a voice from the entrance.

It was his friend, his man, and above all his companion. Remus Lupine, former professor, werewolf and ostracized by many in the wizarding world, and the only thing that kept him was the fact that he was a lord's companion. Even if it was a lord in exile. The brown hair hung loosely on his face, he had a slightly tanned skin, but only because his only jobs that were in construction, at least in the wizarding world, because in the Muggle world he was more than successful. Right now he was wearing a tailored dark blue suit with a white shirt. Before the order arrived he always dressed in rather shabby robes, because even in the order and above all even Dumbledore would not accept his power in the Muggle world,

  
"There's nothing with him, or rather, I don't know, only about Mine and Ron I know that he wasn't okay ... but that's not that impossible, isn't it? I mean the Triwizard Tournament. ”Said the other, Lord Sirius Black.

  
Remus stepped up to him and knelt in front of him. Then he gently caressed his companion's cheek.  
Love in his eyes, looking into his husband's grays. The Lord of Black, on the other hand, found it difficult to bring some joy into his and it was even harder for him to look back into the other's golden ones. The werewolf sighed, got up and grabbed his partner to put him down.  
Then he kissed him and at least tried to distract him: "Come on Dumbledore is downstairs, he has new information about Harry, Moody is there too."

"Then I should change, right?" Sirius said and was a bit busier after the mention of his godchild.

He quickly went to her bedroom and put on another pair of pants. Then he closed his shirt.  
Going downstairs and trying not to be consumed by his memories, he was excited the old man had to say. He was standing downstairs in the kitchen and his old mentor from the Aurors, Alastor Moody, was still with him. Sirius and Remus hadn't noticed this yet.

  
"... are you serious?" Moody was asking.

  
“Yes, I have proof of that. And so we have a new plan. At 15 you are of marriageable age and so it's perfect, Potter's legacy is gigantic and as a spouse, I'm in charge of this. "

  
"But isn't Black the godfather ..."

  
"Do you really think I didn't think of it, but I have guardianship over Potter. With that I can make this possible ... Potter will not refuse the marriage. "

  
She didn't notice the shocked silence in the hallway.

  
"Remus, did you get the same thing?" Sirius asked.

  
"We have to go to Harry immediately, but how ... and you can, not just out."

  
"It doesn't matter ... we can go to Gringotts?"

  
Remus considered the idea.

  
"We will do it..."

  
Both quickly retired to the fireplace room and decided to use the flea powder with the direct connection. Before they could stop it, or before anyone saw it, they both stood in the fireplace and shouted: "Gringotts!"

When they arrived in Gringotts, they were in a so-called protection office, due to Sirius' status this was the only way to do his business as Lord. So when he found refuge on Grimmauld Place, a connection was made between Gringotts and the house. Now it was the perfect solution for this situation, and when they arrived at the rather simple office, a goblin entered the room shortly afterwards. The goblin Malvaa had been responsible for the Black family for a few years, the previous goblin had left.

  
"Lord Black, what are you doing here?" She asked.

  
Sirius yells excitedly and also worried: "Where's Harry?"

  
Malvaa knew where Harry was, of course, and yet she had asked for protection and goblins took their job very seriously. In addition, this, or rather this one, was of legal age and nobody could actually do anything with it, except for a few spells and bonds.

"Lord Black, even if I knew that, I can't tell you ..."

  
"But I'm your godfather ..."

  
"Even if my companion is wanted, he's still your guardian at least on bank matters ..." Remus Lupine asked, putting a hand comfortingly on his husband's shoulder.

  
Sighing, Malvaa sat down at the desk and called out several files after she offered the two of them the chairs in front of her.

  
"Lord Black, the only thing I can tell you that your sponsored child has been declared of legal age by the Triwizard Tournament ..."

  
"Sirius that's good, it means she's protected ... why are you looking so worried?" Remus changed his delight after his partner's look.

  
"From the Triwizard Tournament ... does Dumbledore know?"

  
"Mister Dumbledore knew that there was a possibility, especially if that person emerged victorious. Magic recognizes achievement, and her godchild has thus proven that it can take care of itself ... but he did not seem to take it fully that magic can make such a decision himself, since he risked it when he did Mister Potter didn't stop taking part, ”the goblin explained.

"Stop, they say Dumbledore could end this whole thing ...?"

  
"Of course, he was the guardian, and despite the power of magical artifacts, you don't have parental power or guardian bond in this case ..."

  
"Remus, he sent Harry to the slaughter ... and now he wants, we have to find him?" Sirius begged.

  
“I'm sorry, in this case there is nothing I can do. But what's going on anyway? "

  
Malvaa looked a little worried about the panic of the man in front of her, after all, he had survived Azkaban too.

  
"Me and Sirius overheard Dumbledore, he wants to connect with Harry for some reason. We were concerned that Harry's opinion didn't count in this case. But since he's of legal age ... is everything okay? ”Remus asked Sirius the question.

  
He looked back with concern and the lessons of his childhood quickly came to mind. His father, and also grandfather, the then Lord Black had made sure that he did not forget this.

  
“Unfortunately not, since he is now considered an adult and just not familiar with the customs of the magical world, he is even more in danger. With the Lordship Rings he has protection, but there are rituals, rituals of attachment that do not need those present. Dumbledore just needs to have a sample of Harry's magic and then he can just do it. "

  
“Something like that ... I didn't even know that, but I'm not very familiar with ritual magic. We didn't learn this in school. ”Remus was amazed.

  
"Before Dumbledore's time as headmaster, this was still taught in school, it was called Wizarding Studies, and related to the custom, because Muggles raised have no idea about it, and ritual studies were compulsory. There the first lesson was never to give samples of blood, magic, or anything else to strangers, or even family, without oaths ... does Dumbledore really know nothing about Harry's status? "

  
Malvaa shook her head, but there was no more information she could give.

  
"We have to find Harry, where could he be when he's of legal age?" Asked the two of them.

**July 13, 1995, Potter Estate**  
Harriet was happier at the Estate than ever in her life, and the past few days have been a whirlwind of learning, happy moments and relaxation. She had gotten to know the house-elves very well and made friends with them. All of them were very nice, and above all, they taught her a lot too. She found the previous evening particularly sweet, when she met the little baby, Tibby and Murro's child. Little house-elves were like big ones, only with smoother skin and bigger eyes. Everyone had eaten together in the kitchen.

  
Above all else, she had learned about the wizarding world what she did not yet know, yesterday the library elf had given her a crash course in potions, and she finally understood this better. It was not the mixing of ingredients that mattered, but also the right preparation, if there was something to be cut into pencils, you really had to do it. Then before dinner she had gotten herself some healing tincture for cuts and it was just perfect.

  
Today it was supposed to rest, but in the morning the news came that her godfather had been in Gringotts since July 11th and tried to find her. Now she was faced with the decision to voluntarily let them into her home or to wait until they found out that they were never bound out of Potter Estate. But Harriet enjoyed being to herself, because she wasn't her whole life, except for the moments when she was thrown in the closet after work was done.

If the two of them came here, she would first have to explain that she was a girl, and yet they might be able to help her with the problem of dumbles, as she now called him. She was afraid of these, knowing that he had her magic. Due to the events of the last few years, blood several times. He still thought she was a minor and he was her guardian, so he needed a contract and was bound by the regulations of the ministry and Gringotts.

Because minors were given extra protection, and there was, for example, a one-year engagement period and certain rules of conduct. Some rules were that she had to be a virgin until she was bonded, that her fiancé never had to be alone with her, and in the special case that the fiancé and the guardian were one person, a female adult had to take over her guardianship. But Harriet was considered an adult and so if Dumbles found a ritual and used her magic, she would have to make an engagement within four weeks, and no virgin rule since they are already magic bound. Depending on the ritual, she would also be a slave to his will.

  
Fear dominated her and her worries were back. She tried to appear strong in front of the elves, but inside she was trembling.  
She had spent all day in the library, turning over all the books, but couldn't think of anything. She found nothing. Just nothing to protect them from it.

**July 14, 1995**  
A scream woke her. She looked up sleepily, and was even more surprised that she was still in the library. In front of her there were many books, parchments, and she had apparently also fell asleep on the ink. This was what her face felt like, and the feather beneath her was a good indication of it, too.  
Just why was she awake.

  
Another scream rang out in another room and she got up worried.  
She followed the calls and it looked familiar, and when she recognized the voice, she hurried to get there.

  
There he stood, in the middle of the entrance hall, her godfather Sirius Black and her former professor Remus Lupine. Both worried, and calling out their old names. Now she had a choice to face them. It wasn't really a choice, so she stepped onto the stairs and was right in the two of them’s attention.

  
"Who are you?" Asked her godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a big fat deep Hardly find any motivation to write, but thank god I have prescribed up to 25 chapters. So here's the next one ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**   
**July 14th, 1995, Potter Estate entrance area**

"Harry should be here ..." Sirius said, looking around the old familiar hall. He was last here as a teenager and found nothing had changed here. His partner stood next to him and was sniffing the air.

  
"You look cute when you sniff like that ...", the black-haired complimented him. The other blushed and mumbled to himself.

  
"Well it smells a bit like Harry, but also kind of different. I can't explain that exactly ... “, and sniffed on.

  
"Different, oh no, what if Dumbledore is already here ... HARRY!" Sirius shouted.

  
"HARRY!" He yelled again and panicked when there was no response.

  
Panicked, he looked into the area in front of him and walked a little towards the stairs.

  
"HARRY!"

"Sirius ..." Remus tried to calm him down.

  
"HARRY!"

  
Both noticed someone stepping on the stairs and discovered a girl there. A girl with black, messy hair that fell on her shoulder. Green eyes and glasses, an ink stain on the face and the clothes also looked wrinkled. The blue jeans and the big shirt looked like they were from yesterday.

Surprised Sirius held back a little and said: "Who are you?"

  
She just stared at him, and after seconds passed, Remus stepped up to her. The girl not only had a strong magical aura, but also wore the insignia of the Potter family, as he recognized.

  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Sirius asked again more clearly.

The girl's twitching at the loud voice was of course noticed by both of them. But at that moment they had to assume that she had done something to Harry, so they both drew their wands and stepped closer.  
Harriet could only watch the two, and felt how the hostility of the two built up more and more.

  
"I, I ... it's me, Sirius. Harry, well now Harriet. "

  
"LIE ..." Sirius roared, "... Harry is a boy and not a girl, I need to know. I am the godfather. "

  
He now stepped into the girl's private room and grabbed her arm. She was pulled down the stairs and then hurled against the door of the house. Harriet felt the magic of the house trying to protect her, but she couldn't help it. Both couldn't for her anger, and she also noticed the house-elves appear in the room and raise their hands.

  
"No ..." she gasped. "Murro leave it, they don't know anything."

  
The two older wizards also noticed the house-elves, and were wondering why they didn't notice the unequivocal lie.

  
"What kind of game is this, brat ... where is Harry?"

  
“I'm Harry, my parents cast a spell around me when I was a baby protect. They didn't want Dumbles to know that I was a girl. ”She tried to explain.

  
"Harriet was your name, why should Lilly and James do this without telling us." Remus tried to intervene. He also managed to pull Sirius off the girl.

"After Mama, Lilly, Dumbles is a perv and he asked early on whether an engagement between him and my family would not be perfect ... and since he now knows that I am a girl, he really tried ... Please believe me! ”She asked.

  
Sirius looked at his partner and then back at the girl, there were similarities between Harry and Harriet. But why, as best friends, were they not initiated and, above all, he as godfather.  
Harriet pulled herself up after her godfather let go of her.

  
“I can prove to you that I am Harry. Ask me things that only I know ... or I'll take an oath. "

  
Both looked at each other. "You would take an oath to prove it?"

  
Harriet nodded.

  
“If you do not answer the questions adequately, then take the oath. So what did I tell you after I was vented as Harry's godfather and what options would we have? "

  
"That we could live together and that you can give me a home?"

  
"Right, and where did I live during the Triwizard Tournament?"

  
"In a cave away from Hogsmead ..."

  
Remus also brought up a question, "What did I tell you about your mother?"

  
"That she was always there for you ... where others weren't."

  
The two older wizards stared at each other, it was all right, so maybe they had to put up with the fact that Harry was a girl after all.

  
“Harry, no Harriet, I'm sorry. I didn't believe it ... "Remus apologized.

  
Sirus stepped up to her and hugged her. When he felt her stiffen, he swallowed. His poor little godchild, what she had to suffer through.  
Sighing and trying to think.  
"So you know about Dumble's plan?"

  
The nod on his chest only made him hold her tighter. He had to protect her, just how.

  
"So we should find a solution, shouldn't we?" Remus assumed.

  
"Just how ... I have frozen the whole library ... and no idea."

“Six eyes may find more than two ... so Harriet, how is it as a girl. You are pretty ... ”, Srius looked at his goddaughter. This turned red.

  
"There are worse things, even if it's strange to suddenly have breasts and all that ..."

  
All three went to the library and started doing research together. The house-elves were preparing a guest suite and then went back to their tasks. The three of them ate their food in the library and continued to search.

  
**July 17, 1995**

Three days later they were at their wits end, they had no idea and the more time passed, the sooner Dumble had found something or even put it on. Harriet became more and more frustrated and began to withdraw, so they decided to consult the goblins.  
These came in the afternoon, Griphook, Malvaa and another named Trukar, who was a specialist in contract matters. For this they had sat in the lower parlor, the three goblins and Sirius and Remus were sitting around a table while Harriet had snuggled into an armchair. The young witch was scared and nervous and didn't know what to do.

  
"So it looks like ...", Lord Black was saying.

  
He had explained the whole situation to the goblins.

  
“That's horrific, especially when you consider what he gets his hands on. After all, Harriet is not just Lady Potter ... ", Trukar stated.

This one was a bit smaller and plump than the other two goblins. He immediately grabbed the papers Griphook had brought from the Potter family.

"There is not much, since he has her blood and magic ..."

  
"If you could change anything of it, it would be the solution ..."

  
"Wait a minute, change ..." stated Malvva.

  
"What is your idea?" Sirius hoped.

  
She thought about it and created two scrolls in front of her, on which she wrote something and showed it to the other goblins. Harriet also observed the behavior carefully, there was hope.

  
"Yeah, that could work," said Trukar.

  
"What? What did you find out ....? "

  
"There is a possibility. A blood adoption, now on the new moon. Lord Black, you're the girl's godfather, aren't you? Would you be ready to adopt them too? "

  
"Adopt, what does that change ...?" Sirius wondered.

"It changes your blood, and so Mister Dumbledore would no longer have the right blood and also not the right magic test ..."

  
Remus sat at the table pondered: “You are right, and the sponsorship does not forbid this. But then she would then be the firstborn heiress of the Black family, and with that there are also other problems ... because, as you told me, she did not have a female firstborn. "

"But these are not activated ..."

  
"So you want to do it ... Lord Black?"

  
He looked at the young scared witch, his godchild and just one other innocent person. He already loved her.

  
"Yes, I'll do it. What do we need?"

  
"Blood of Lady Potter, yours, that of your partner and one of the Black family, plus a few ingredients, but as far as I know these are in your family's stock ...", Malvaa explained.

  
“My family, there aren't many left ... my cousins, Andromeda, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. But two of them shouldn't be possible. So Andromeda ... ready for a visit, Harriet? ”Sirius asked the young witch.

  
She nodded and she found courage and hope.

**07/19/1995**  
“The next new moon is on July 27th. Remus asked over breakfast. They both ate at the table in the kitchen, Harriet was still asleep and the house-elves had withdrawn.

  
“Yes, and that's why we're visiting Andromeda tomorrow. I sent her a message with the help of Kreacher, she knows that I will come with my sponsored child ... "

  
"You didn't tell her Harry was a girl now."

  
He shook his head and grinned for a moment before he got serious.He looked at his partner.

  
"Remus ..."

  
"Yes."

"You have no problems with the adoption, after all she will be my firstborn and if we had a child, it would only be the second ..."

  
"Sirius..."

  
"... and not only my firstborn, but yours too ... after all, is your blood involved?"

  
Remus had got up and sat on the other's lap, his lips to those of the other at the last word. He stopped every further word and enjoyed the narrow lips against his, they cuddled devotedly, and when a gasp escaped Sirius, his partner's tongue came in and danced a passionate dance. Full of lust, the two hardly managed to break away from each other, but Remus broke the kiss.

  
“My beloved ... as you said, she will be my child too. Not only does she have you and me as parents, but she is also the daughter of our late best friends. I love her than she did before, and afterwards only more than our child. "

Smiling both went to another kiss and didn't notice the young witch in front of the door. She smiled happily because she only realized now that she would win two parents after the ritual. She wasn't alone anymore.

  
**July 20, 1995, Tonks residence in London**  
Harriet was nervous at the side of her future parents, as had appeared in the drawing room of the cozy house after using flea powder. She was nervous because this would not only be an easy visit, but also a meeting of her future family.She was excited to see three people entering. The first was a middle-aged witch with long black hair, dark eyes, and a dark blue Muggle office suit. Behind a man with blond hair, blue eyes and a certain mischief in them. He only wore jeans and a shirt, no shoes or anything else.

  
Next to him is a witch with purple hair, dark eyes and light skin. When they entered, Sirius and Remus winced, both felt a shiver of their own magic when the witch had entered and she too noticed something, but they would discuss this later.

  
"Sirius, it's good to see you ..." said the older witch.

  
"Andy ..." he replied and hugged her.

  
"May I introduce you, my partner Remus Lupine and my godchild, Harriet Potter formerly Harry Potter ...", pointing to Remus and Harriet.

  
This was looked at in surprise.

  
"But, wasn't your godchild a boy ..." gasped Andy, Andromeda Tonks.

  
"This is a long story ..." he said while the others greet each other.

  
Ted Tonks, Andy's husband, took it all relatively easy and led them all into the living room. Nympadora Tonks, however, could not take her eyes off the two magicians.  
She felt something she couldn't define.  
When everyone was seated on the sofas in the cozy living room, Remus began the story. Everything Harriet had told them and the events around Dumbles. Of course, the family found it difficult to see anything else at Dumbles than what they knew.

"And you are sure ...? I mean, Dumbledore is a powerful and kind man, he certainly means only the best. And he would protect you ... ", Ted tried to show Tonks another way.

He was a kind and loyal person himself, and was assigned to the Hufflepuff family at Hogwarts.

“Ted ... Harriet is only in her late 14s and she is supposed to marry a man about 110 years old. You have to see how wrong that is. She should be able to learn to love whoever she wants, in my family and in many pure-blood families it was common practice in politics to marry young witches and wizards together. I myself was originally supposed to marry Rodulphus Lestrange, but I met you ... ", Andy reassured her husband.

  
He tried to imagine: "You're right, I'm sorry Harri ..."

  
Harriet looked up at the nickname, smiling, forgiving him.

  
"Now are you and Remus planning to adopt her?"

  
The man nodded and looked at his goddaughter.

  
"She deserves a better life, and so she has at least some parents ..."

  
"But we also have another problem, Sirius is my companion, so I have to adopt where like every other companion ...", Remus looked at Nymphadora.

  
This felt addressed.

  
"What do you mean ...", Andy asked and looked between her daughter and the other men.

  
"Do you mean what I think ..."

  
"Yes I'm sorry. Nymphadora ... but maybe you already felt it? "

Surprised and yet, if she trusted her magic, she would have to make a decision now. For as she understood, she stood between a peaceful child's life or the opposite. She had become an Auror herself because she wanted to protect people.

  
"I will take part in this ritual as a partner, but I will want to get to know the two of you first before we form a bond ourselves ..." she decided and looked at the extended part of her family.

That was not how she had imagined having a daughter, but she would accept it and who knows what would develop.

  
Surprised, she suddenly held a young woman in her arms, the 14 year old Lady of Potter hung sobbing on her.

"Thank you!", She escaped.

  
**July 22, 1995, Potter Estate**  
Wearily, Nymphadora Tonks stumbled down the hall as she made her way to the bathroom. She had worked all day, walking from case to case with her mentor Kingsley Shepard. One of them had been a family quarrel, in which the woman had turned her husband into a rabbit, for good, which was now in St. Mungo. But the woman in a cell in the Ministry.  
Another case had been a poison attack on a small shop with multiple victims, and in the end it was the son who wouldn't inherit the shop, but the daughter. The latter had not accepted that and poisoned everyone, but whatever was among them her own former professor Slughorn, he had recognized the poison and saved everyone. After that, she was on planning teams for a raid, then writing reports and training. Now she was ready to go home, in her new home.

  
The previous day she had moved into the premises next to Sirius and Remus, as she would soon be the mother of a 14 year old. She wanted to be around, and while she was often clumsy, she would do the best she could.  
In the morning she had had breakfast alone, as she was the only one besides Remus who had to go to work. He must have gone to work an hour after her, although she did not yet know what he was doing. When you consider that she got this and Sirius as a companion, she was happy on the one hand. Because they were both smart, strong, humorous and loyal. And they looked good. Very well. Both tall, broad-shouldered, even if marked by life.

She had never told anyone that she would not only be adopted but also eventually bound. If only because her work was a holey cheese of secrecy.  
Sighing, she came to the bathroom and undressed. Then she stepped in the shower and groaned at the sensation of the water that hit her tense body. When she was finished and dressed in cozy clothes, consisting of a simple leggings and a white shirt, she went into the kitchen.  
In this, surprisingly, there was no elf, only Harri. This nickname had already established itself. She was tinkering with the counter and apparently stirring something.

  
"Harri ..." she asked.

  
This was startled and turned to her.

  
"Hi ... Nympha ..."  
“Stop, please call me Tonks. Unfortunately, the name is an imposition ... "

  
"OK, so hi Tonks. Back so late ... “, said the young witch, looking at the big clock on the opposite wall. When Tonks saw that it was really eleven o'clock in the evening, she had to suppress a yawn herself.

  
"Yes, we had a planning team today for another case, and then we still had a lot to do ..."

  
She threw herself on a stool on the kitchen island and watched as her soon-to-be daughter turned the dough back on.

  
"What are you doing there..."

"I ... I wanted to make a cake."

  
"And what for ...?"

  
"Just like that ..." came the answer. But the experienced Auror noticed the evasive answer.

"I know we don't know each other well yet, but in 5 days I'll be seen as a part of your parents, even if it might be difficult for you, and as this part, as a kind of female caregiver, I would be worried ... if mine, I'll just call you now, daughter bakes something in the middle of the night for no reason. "

  
Tonks could watch the girl's actions stop and a sigh sounded.

  
"I'm a little nervous about the whole situation, I know what is happening and why we are doing this, but I ..."

  
“I can understand you, but there is no point in trying to ignore this with manic cheeks or others. Talking helps, we also learn in my training. I think Remus and Srius also have an open ear for you ... "  
The girl looked at the Auror and then sat down next to her on a stool, then she swung her staff and the ingredients and everything that belonged to the cooking did it by itself.

  
"Impressive, wordless ... at your age." Tonks marveled.

  
"I've been good at it since cleaning the goblins and coming of age."

  
"I see..."

  
"What about you and the two of them ..." asked her soon-to-be daughter and looked at her.

  
Tonks had to sigh, since the fact of her fate two days ago she was also nervous and she fell over specks of dust more often than before.

  
"It doesn't help that I'm mostly just working ... we haven't spoken a lot and I think both of them have a little shock too."

  
“Understandable, they thought they were complete and then someone comes along ... and they have to come to terms with it. But can you cope with it? ”Came the question of the younger one.

  
“I have to, but don't you worry about that too. First of all, we'll take care of your situation and then everything else will be okay? ”Trying to have a calming effect.

  
"If you take part in the ritual, are you something like my mother?" Came the next shy request from the girl.

  
Tonks thought for a moment, and she realized that this young thing in front of her was really going to be her daughter. And she had never had a mother, except for the first year of her life, how it had to be for her.

  
She said encouragingly: “If you want, I'll be your mum, but not your mother, I'm too young for that. And Remus and Sirius your fathers ... "

  
A smile came back.

  
**July 25, 1995**  
Events drew nearer and this morning he had learned from the goblins that all the ingredients were there. That means, until the young witch in front of you would actually become his blood, would not be long. Scary, especially since he still had to deal with a curse of his existence, it would affect it. According to studies he had read, not, but who knows.

Harriet, or Harri, called for a few days, was in the estate's herb garden, digging in the earth. Next to him are two books on herbs, as he recognized as he approached, and parchments.  
"Harri ..." he greeted her softly.

She still shrank from speaking to someone without prior notice; spontaneous contact was worse. Tonks, his future mate Sirius had pointed out to him that even if she was of legal age, she was still a child, especially when it came to parental affection and concerns or needs to discuss with someone. That's why she had already two days ago when Tonks showed up in her room in the middle of the night and indifferently, despite the male nudity, had indicated that they had to do something. She simply demanded that everyone eat together in the evening so that they could become what the youngest among them needed to become. A family.

  
It seemed to work too, but they were probably more surprised when Tonks was approached by a shy Harri with a quiet "Mum". Tonks blossomed at that moment, and Remus, who noticed the attraction to his female companion, felt the magic of her too.

  
"Dinner is ready ... are you coming?", He asked and watched as the black-haired woman grabbed her things and walked over to him. Both walked back in silence, but Remus had a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Harri ...? I have a question?"

  
"What's Remus?" It came back.

  
"You call Tonks" Mum "?"

  
This shook itself and he looked into a little frightened eyes: "Is that bad, I asked you?"

  
"No, no ... but you have a mom and a dad?", It came from him and thought of his old dead friends.

  
Harri stopped and he looked at her, she was looking at an old oak with a mighty crown. Birds were caught in it, and a small family of squirrels frolicked in it. He himself just realized how young the witch looked, she was wearing a green shirt under jeans dungarees and was barefoot. She looked young, but her eyes looked old and seemed to suffer from a difficult life.

  
“I love Mama Lilly and Papa James, but I've never had it. I have no memory of these, and my relatives who weren't nice don't do any better. Every day I saw how my cousin called his parents, or classmates and later my friends. I wished it and presented it so often, that's why I want it too. Is it bad? I am committing outrage against my birth parents, but I ... ", she sobbed.

  
Remus was heartbroken when his puppy, his soon-to-be child, his daughter suffered so much. It felt terrible for him, since he was honoring his old friends, but he had overlooked the feelings of this being in front of him. He ignored her twitch and put his arms around her, whispering trifles in her ear.

  
When she calmed down a little and also relaxed in his arms, he gently took her face in his hands: “You can do it as you like ... and I too will be your parent, your father. Come to me when you are worried. I'll be there for you, as will Sirius, and your ... Mum, Tonks. And remember, Andy and Ted will give you grandparents too. "

  
The next question only shocked him a little, because he had suspected that it would take this route.

  
"May I call you that too?"

  
"It would be an honor ..." he smiled.

  
"Thank you, Baba ..." it came shyly.

"Baba?" He asked.

  
“Well, papa is for papa James, and mum is for mom Lilly. So Baba, another name ... bad? "

  
"No..."

  
When he later saw the beam from Sirius when Harri referred to him as "Daddy", his family's joy was worth more than simple words and he believed his friends would please wherever they looked.

  
**July 27, 1995**  
On the day of the ritual there was an event that everyone found once again very amusing. Ted Tonks and Andy Tonks arrived for breakfast that morning, and everyone wanted to enjoy a leisurely day together before the evening ritual. The five days showed the two slightly older and married couple what was happening to their future granddaughter. She came up to them beaming and they both had to smile when they shyly said "Grandma" and "Grandpa".

Both still felt young, but at the same time the invigorating, somewhat shy disposition of the young witch filled them with pride, so they accepted this.  
In the afternoon the goblins appeared and prepared the ritual chamber of the Potter Estate. This was in an adjoining cave, in the basement of the house. It was a cave chamber with an impressive lake, stabilized with magic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
**July 27, 1995**  
She hadn't really noticed the appearance of the chamber yet, and for the first time examined this place in detail. It looked like a stalactite cave, with an impressive ceiling let into the windows so that the little moonlight of the new moon could enter and give the place a mythical atmosphere. There were crystals hanging from the ceiling and these also shone through the candles that were fastened around the altar. The floor was uneven, and led to a lake in the middle of the chamber, in which there were also crystals, a small footbridge led into the middle of the lake in which there was an island and on this was the altar.

  
The altar was a stone table on which runes were carved, but not so monumental but very filigree. Harriet recognized some of the runes when she looked at them, but she wasn't very far into runes.  
Carefully she felt the runes, one looked like the letter F, called Fehu and, as far as she knows, had the meaning of a new beginning and a start, it was the main rune of the Potter family, because they had been ready to begin something new for millennia and not to get stuck in the old. When her fingertips touched it, she felt the magic.  
Another rune looked like a B and was the Berkana rune, derived from the birch. It stands for the source of life and growth. With her too, Harri noticed how the magic flowed around them.

On the altar was a bowl, a glass bowl and next to it were ingredients that had already been prepared. Once a grinding moonstone, the fine white powder was in a small bowl. Next to it were some dried flowers, roses, lavender, hydrangeas and something of the passion flower. The last ingredient was a carnal component, it looked like a piece of heart, cut into small pieces by an animal. She just didn't recognize which animal.

  
“It's from a theastral, one of the few who have died a peaceful death. As soon as the animals die you can see them. ", Came a voice behind her.

  
It was Malvaa, she wore a white robe, in contrast to Harris' gold green, both were cut wide and resembled her aunt's beach tunics.  
Behind Malvaa stood Griphook, too, this one in a white robe.

  
"Where's the rest?" Asked the young witch.

  
"They're coming soon, do you have the family dagger?" Came the counter question from Griphook.

  
She nodded and pulled out a dagger, the size of a kitchen knife. With a golden handle and impressive dark red blade, with the family rune on it. It had been in the master bedroom, hidden in a secret compartment next to the bed.  
When the others came, they were also dressed in brightly colored robes. Sirius wore a green and black robe, Remus a gold one, Tonks a yellow one and Andromeda a black one. The women looked as uncomfortable as Harri felt in the robe. The ones underneath had to be naked, and they weren't entitled to a bra for a woman. It was uncomfortable, especially for a girl who had only been in her new body for a few weeks.

  
"Let's get started ..." she asked shakily.

"Yes. My lady. Please all come around the altar. The future mother of the young lady on her left side, and the fathers on the other. The other family member of the Black family, as a witness and grandmother next to the mother. ", Malvaa says and watches how everyone gets ready.

  
She and Griphook stood on the other side of the altar. There would be a ritual saying and to match, each ingredient would go into the bowl to be mixed and burned at the end. In the end, Harriet and her new parents would have a drink and the rest would do the magic.  
Malvaa got ready.  
Griphook raised his hands and started the chant:

"_Si ad matrem se sanguis_  
Malvaa gave Tonks the Potter's family dagger, and she stabbed her right wrist and let the blood flow into the bowl, then went back to her place and pointed her staff at the bowl.  
_Lunae autem lapis_  
The moonstone was poured into the bowl.  
_dedit sanguinem ad patres_  
Sirius and Remus took the dagger one after the other and both let a bit of blood fall into the bowl, in order to then point their wands at it as well.  
_floribus vitam pertinent_  
Each of the dried flowers was put inside.  
_Sanguis familia accepit_  
Andy poured her blood into the bowl and pointed her wand at it.  
_In boni et mali_  
The dismembered theastral heart let Malvaa float into the bowl and let it all mix.  
_Puer capta est_ "

Taking the dagger it was Harri's turn, she took it for a short moment and stabbed her right and left hand, from both of which she let a few drops of her blood fall into the bowl.

The bowl floated in the air as the last drop fell into it, and the bowl turned on itself, then it landed back on its place and everyone had their staff pointed at it and let it go up in flames with the help of their thoughts her magic was also involved. Then after a few seconds the liquid in it was cold and Harri had the task of handing it to her new family, because before she took the last sip, her parents had to start.  
Amazed, she looked into the bowl and saw instead of the dark red, lumpy liquid, a whitish, almost transparent one. She gave this to Tonks first, and she took the first sip, due to the taste and also the touch of her magic she trembled briefly and then gave it to Remus, who took the next sip. His eyes went completely gold for a second before they went normal and he handed the jar to Sirius. He took the biggest gulp, and had to flinch too, because his magic felt a tremor.

  
When Harriet held the bowl in her hands again, she had to overcome herself and drank the last of it. It was bitter and slimy, and the most disgusting thing she had ever drunk. When everything was gone, she had to suppress a hiss that she felt the magic fighting against hers. A storm had broken out within her and she felt her old magic fight against the new. She tensed up and a pain spread from her feet to her head.  
A scream tore from her lips and she collapsed, everything went black.

Which she didn't notice when her parents came straight to her. Worried they stood around the young witch and Andy swung her staff.

  
"I think she was overwhelmed by the magic, she will wake up again at any moment.", She said, because she was a healer and could determine something like that.

  
Everyone could then see the change that was occurring in the young witch. Her skin grew lighter and the few freckles turned paler. The hair stayed black but got a few curls. The curls made her hair look less wild, because there were only very nice ringlets on the tips. Otherwise she stayed just as tall as before, and her figure also stayed the same. Shortly afterwards the witch groaned and moved again. She opened her eyes and you saw a change in that, because she had a slight golden shimmer in her green eyes.

  
"What's wrong?" She asked.

  
“You have changed a bit, your skin is lighter and your hair is a bit curlier. And your eyes ... "Sirius began.

  
"My eyes what ..."

  
"They have a slight golden tinge to them ..." Remus managed. And was worried, if that meant she was a werewolf, he had cursed his daughter.

  
The goblins made the others stand aside and Malvaa swung a hand, then a parchment appeared before her.

“She's not a werewolf, but she's got some skills. She is more likely to become an animagus more easily, and have a few traits. Which can't be said, but it won't be bad ... but first of all, congratulations! To her daughter and her parents. ", She explained.

  
Everyone let out a relieving breath, and then began to congratulate each other. The house-elves cleaned up and the goblins disappeared into their world too.  
The small family, on the other hand, sat down comfortably for a short while, but as it was very late they soon went to bed.

  
When Harriet was in bed, shortly afterwards she had looked at herself briefly in the mirror, she felt happier than ever before. She now had a family. Real parents, and even if she was already of legal age, it was a nice feeling. She didn't plan to do much for the rest of the vacation, apart from the fact that she still had to involve her friends in her new status and bring her parents together properly. She fell asleep with a good feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
**7/28/1995, Hogwarts Headmaster's Office**  
In three days the little heiress of the Potter family would be fifteen years old and that would mean that he, as a guardian, could easily conclude contracts for her. He is already looking forward to her becoming, so he had already drawn up a contract and would bring it to Gringotts afterwards to have it approved. And even if he had to stick to the strict engagement time, he could teach her to please him. He would just put her new female guardian, who would be appointed at the beginning of the engagement, under the Imperius and then he would just have to keep her apprenticeship under observation.

  
He is already looking forward to having the young witch under him. First she had to learn to pamper him and to tackle him properly, if she was hesitant, a compulsive spell could certainly help.  
He was filled with joy at the thought, and yet there was something that worried him. Two of its members, and especially the girl's godfather and companion, had been missing for nearly two weeks. Although they had left a letter that she would only take a short break, they had been the only way to get the witch's turn.

  
"One by one," he muttered to himself and let the contract slip into his robe. Now he would first tell his deputy that he would go to Gringotts and then ask his Potions master to find an alternative way to get the witch to him. Because even if he were to find out the location of his ward at Gringotts, one should always have a plan in hand.

He got up quickly and came to the office of the strict witch who was doing her work as a transformation teacher at his school. She sat at the desk and magically put her signature under the letters of the new students.

  
"Ah Albus, what can I do for you?"

  
“Minerva, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for a few hours. Urgent and important matters. ", He informed her.

  
“For the Order, Albus? May I ask what? "

  
"Minerva, not many should know, but I think we will get more donations and more fighters in a few years ..."

  
"How does this fit together?"

"Oh, you know, even if I'm not the youngest anymore, I think it is time to strive for a family and I already have the perfect candidate ..."

  
"Congratulations Albus, who is it?"

  
"That should be kept a secret, I'll go to Severus for a moment, but I'll be back today at noon," he said goodbye.

  
So he didn't notice the looks of your representative, who was already wondering what this meant.  
The powerful wizard, on the other hand, stepped quickly into the dungeons and entered the laboratory there without being asked that he could disturb some potions he knew, but it didn't matter. Because he invented his request as more important. In front of him stood the Potions Master of the school, Severus Snape or Prince, if he only knew, but he had always despised the connection to his magical relatives.

  
“Severus, my boy. Am I bothering you? ”He asked hypocritically.

  
This gave him a nondescript expression on his face and looked at him with the cool black eyes. His black hair was tied back in a loose ribbon, and the black robes that went with it made the appearance no less gloomy.

"Headmaster, who do I owe your appearance to?" Came the question, while a staff was waved and some of the potions were stabilized with it.

  
Albus just sat at the desk and let a lemon drop appear in his hand.

  
"I have a request, do you have a chance to find a student?"

  
"Can't the school magic do this, I assume it's about the school letters?"

  
“No, no, it's really about finding this student and getting him to safety. The school letters find it, but I assume that it is in danger and for that we would have to bring it here ... ", Albus explained, "I can find this one too, but if the wards and shields are too powerful, I cannot penetrate them ..."

  
"Oh, too bad. Well, there is nothing to do about it. Has he called you yet? "

  
"It was scheduled for today, but the time is not yet clear."

  
"Well then, keep working ... and get in touch when there is information.", And left, again regardless of what he could do.

  
Then he went to Gringotts, there in the magical halls he went to one of the counters and asked to speak to Griphook. Although he had asked less, more commandingly. Satisfied, he then spread out into the adjoining office and acted as if it belonged to him.

  
"Mister Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" He asked as he entered.

  
"I have a bond contract here for my ward, before we activate this, I just want it here, so I need the whereabouts."

The old man watched with satisfaction as the goblin let some files and folders appear in front of him. He was just waiting to find out where his ward is.

  
“I'm sorry, mister. This is not possible. ”And the goblin could see the old man's features derail.

  
“How not possible, Harriet Potter is my ward and just 15 years old. So I ask to find out where I am staying. "

  
"Mister Dumbledore, your ward formerly known as Harry Potter now Harriet Potter hadn't participated in the Triwizard Tournament?"

  
"Yes, does he have her now, what has it to do with it?"

  
"You know it yourself, you can also take part in this tournament as a minor, but according to Merlin's law, if he survives and even wins, the one is considered by Magie to be of legal age and that's what happened to Lady Potter ...", and was interrupted,  
"Wait a minute, lady ... she's just the heiress."

  
“Mister Dumbledore, listen to me. Magic herself has seen Lady Potter defend herself and take care of herself, and with that she is of legal age and has all rights to accept her title. "

  
The goblin felt the increase in magic in the room and looked into the angry face of the so-called good-hearted man.

  
"No, undo that ..."

"Nobody can do that unless you want to break Merlin's law?"

  
After that question, he could only watch the Headmaster leave Hogwarts furiously without saying goodbye. Arrogant ignoramus, Griphook thought to himself, and let the folders disappear again. He still had a few things to check on the new Lady Potter traffic jam.

  
**7/28/1995, Hogwarts Dungeon**  
Severus Snape wasn't a nice man and had made some bad decisions, plus he was definitely a dark magician. That was one of the reasons why he had decided to join the dark lord. But he also knew he was playing a dangerous game because he was caught in the middle of all sides. Spy for the so-called Guide of Light, and yet he knew very well that this was not all good. Because this one had made some ways.

But his other master was no better either, the dark lord had lost some of his mind over the course of time, shortly before the death of his best friend, this one was already insane. Everyone knew that prophecies would only come true to the extent that they would allow themselves to be fulfilled, a man with a clever mind would not have taken this risk. Now he was sitting in the middle of both chairs, trying his oath to protect the young but simple-minded Potter.

  
He was just looking for some ingredients for his potions, but he was not only disturbed by the director but also now by the other. The pain in his arm made him pause and hurry at the same time. He quickly sealed his laboratory, protected his rooms and put his potions on stasis, because that way only one would fail and not all if he was not there.

  
Then he got up and moved quickly through the big castle, when he was outside the border he felt the magic of the mark and Apparated.  
He then appeared in front of the Riddles' estate, as far as he had already found out. He quickly conjured himself up in the correct cloak and mask, then joined the crowd of other witches and wizards. Like him, they were brisk.

In the large, magical hall under the house, there everyone lined up properly and waited for their master to appear. Severus was standing near his old friends, including Lucius Malfoy and Nott Senior beside him. His old friends Rodulphus and Rasbatan, still in prison, were not present, but they plus a few others, a total of 20 magicians, could call themselves the inner circle of their lord.  
When he appeared, Severus was astonished, because he looked even more distracted than usual. Always looked around and didn't seem to concentrate. It only made most of them more frightened as it made him more unpredictable.

  
"My family, welcome and what a joy that so many have appeared ... now let's talk about what we are doing?" Said the latter, and yet he kept getting lost in the hiss of his parseltongue.

  
"Myyy, Looord ... what do we do now, your Eminence?", Peter Petegriw dared to speak and landed shortly afterwards on the floor. Writhing in pain.

  
“Did I say that you can speak? You disgusting rat, creature of treason. And you ... “, the Lord turned to everyone. “You don't need to believe that you are somehow useful, you are pathetic. I lived as a ghost for 14 years because of a baby. I the mighty, dark lord ... I ... I ... "

Suddenly they all felt such pain in their marks that most of them fell to the floor. But something was wrong with the lord too, he stammered and hissed. Suddenly dark green lights appeared, and the-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named winced in front of them and cried out.

  
**Same day, different place**  
It was cold, but what it wasn't always before him. He didn't notice the whining of the others for a long time. Even his own whimper was just another sound. But he hated the cold even more, because the drafty cell didn’t hold back much wind, cold and suffering. He didn't even have a bed, he had a mattress, just filthy straw for over ten years. After all these years he also had a favorite place, next to the latrine, the stone toilet in this room, which although the smell was hideous, there was some protection.

There was another scream, that of his crazy sister-in-law, the one why the three of them were there in the first place. He wasn't innocent and yet he could claim that he had tried to stop her. But obviously he hadn't succeeded. Another scream, this time his brother. His beloved big brother, whom he had always looked up to in school. He had followed him, and where was he now caught in pain in the cold.

  
Maybe he was saved because his lord was back. A few weeks ago, and so he had some hope, at least until the Dementors came. Then hope vanished again.  
He wanted to get out of here and welcomed the pain of his mark.

**Same day, burrow**  
With the bag over his shoulder he couldn't stop a smile on his face. He would finally be coming home, even if the reasons were a little scary. Still, he was happy to pester his siblings and enjoy his mother's delicious food. It was best at home.

  
The one, according to his mother, with long hair that he had only loosely tied together, glowing in the midday sun in a strong red, plus freckles and the gray-blue eyes and you knew which family he belonged to. He was proud to be a Weasley, very proud, and even if his mother didn't think it was real work, he loved his job and he was one of the best. A dragon tamer, or tamer, or tamer, the main thing with dragons. This was also proven by the dragon tattoo around his torso and back, a huge horny tail, his favorite dragon. The earrings were lost and found dragon teeth, as well as the nipple piercing. Add to that his beard and he had the perfect disgusting look for his mother.

  
Happy he came to the balcony around the old burrow and beamed when he entered and that  
loving calls from his mother rang out: "Oh Charlie ..."

**Same day, Gringotts**  
Files and files, binders, books, parchments and old tapestries piled up before the old goblin's eyes. He should have done this before the ritual when there was nothing against it. But now it was too late, with a sigh he went to work and swung his staff, looking for old contracts or something else.  
It was all full of dust and this already annoyed him, even if he had help. Malvaa, the goblin for the Black family, was here too, and then the archivist articul was there to help. But it was still a lot of work.

  
"Isn't there something we can use to help?" Said Artik.

  
"There would be something, the Finding Charm, and then about the connection between Black and Potter." Malvaa mused.

  
"Then we do it ..."

  
Griphook gathered his magic and sent it searching across the room.  
For a time nothing appeared and then what he had feared, four contracts. Four old contracts as he found and still valid, hopefully it wasn't some that activate when they are opened. But that could not be determined.

  
He took it and grabbed Malvaa too, both of them had to go to the Lady of Potter quickly.  
They teleported to the Potter Estate and found the new family outside by the pool.  
Not surprising that the young lady was still wearing shirts and boxer shorts over her bathing suits. It would take her a long time to feel comfortable in it.

"Griphook ..." Sirius asked, putting the contracts in his hand.

  
"No ..." he escaped shortly afterwards.

  
“You know we have no choice. We have to open it, otherwise something worse could happen ... "

  
Harriet or Harri noticed it too, and even if she was afraid there was no choice. Unless she wanted to lose something like her life, her family, or her freedom.

  
"Daddy, we have no choice ..." she said and sat between Remus and Sirius. Tonks stood with them too, waiting eagerly to see what would happen.

  
_Only Prewitt and Potter house marriage contract_   
_The house of Potter has given birth to a female lady, then she is obliged to marry the next eldest, unmarried son of the house of Prewitt._   
_The marriage must be consummated within a period of one month._   
_The marriage must result in at least one heir for the Prewitt house and one for the Potter house.He following was not expected._

_Marriage contract between the Potter and Prince house_   
_House Prince has given birth to a male, unmarried son, who is then obliged to marry the Lady of House Potter._   
_The marriage must be consummated within the statutory period of two weeks after the engagement._   
_At least three sons are to be born from this marriage in order to have an heir for Potter, one for Prince and at least one sentence._   
_In marriage all household chores and upbringing of children are the responsibility of the Lady Potter, and all public and financial obligations are the responsibility of the master._

_Contract family Black and Lestrange_   
_All single, female and adult heirs of the Black family are to be married to the next single son of the Lestrange family._   
_The marriage is to be consummated even in the case of engagements with other families and this within three weeks of the engagement._   
_The marriage should result in at least two heirs for the Lestrange house (if there is no other heir) and the Black house._

_Connection of the House of Black and Gaunt_   
_Single lords of the House of Gaunt are to be married to female heirs of the House of Black within two weeks of the engagement._   
_The connection is to result in three children, heirs for each house and a replacement._   
_Lord Count bears the main responsibility, and the mistress bears responsibility only in bringing up the children._

This was the principle of all four contracts, marrying quickly, giving birth to children and the distribution of tasks was usually regulated by contract. Ultimately, the female part should always take over the child-rearing. And in all three it was also clearly regulated that a plural marriage was possible. Harriet was shocked because her head was racing, of all the families she had no idea who the heirs were. It was also clear that she couldn't get out of there, on the one hand she was the only Lady of Potter, that she was also the last Potter and, through the adoption of Sirius, she was also the heiress of Black. No one spoke a word, and only silence filled the Potter Estate.


	11. Chapter 10.1

**Chapter 10 (special) 7/28/1995, Riddle Residence**

His gaze fell on himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe he had a body even if it was so misshapen. But it would definitely help him with his work, taking over the wizarding world. Hissing, he called his snake and stepped down into the entrance hall of the half-crumbling building. It still held up with magic. In the hall was one of his followers, the rat. The plump little man with the battered look had betrayed two of his friends 14 years ago and sent another to prison, innocent but amusing to him. "Your arm ..." he hissed and touched the arm with his mark.

The black skull with the snake. Hissing, he held his wand at it and sent a wave of pain to all of his people. When the little rat disappeared too, whimpering in pain, he, the dark lord, had to support himself on the wall. What was that? While he waited, he often had the feeling that everything was turning. And he heard voices. A hiss from all sides, there a word and there a scream. Each let him drive together. He made it cumbersome to the basement, where everyone would appear in a few minutes.

He didn't wait long before he felt the first. The only confusing were the noises around him, it made him flinch. There was also something else, an alternation of feelings, sadness, confusion, joy, lust for murder and anger, all at the same time and there was something else, that was. A feeling as if something heavy was sitting on his chest. Shaking that feeling away, he went into the halls and watched his followers quiver before him.

"My family, welcome and what a joy that so many have appeared ... now let's talk about what we are doing?" He said to them, but it sounded hissing even in his ears.

When his rat asked this question, he caused pain at the time.  
He enjoyed his people wincing too.

“Did I say that you can speak? You disgusting rat, creature of treason. And you ... “, the Lord turned to everyone. “You don't need to believe that you are somehow useful, you are pathetic. I lived as a ghost for 14 years because of a baby. I the mighty, dark lord ... I ... I ... "

Then he sent the pain into her, and was not surprised when some of them ran, sending even more pain. Only when he saw her did he freeze. There were lights, dark green lights, and they were coming towards him. He backed away and tried to escape.  
Some of his people disappeared and he noticed that only the innermost circle remained, but he was distracted. These lights pursued him, in his panic he sent spells on them. But they flew through and met stone or one of the innermost in the hall. He ran quickly around the pillars, but began to stumble when fear also spread to his emotions. He hadn't had these feelings for so many years, pain came when he twisted ankle.

Trembling he faced these lights and hissed to ask for forgiveness: "No, no ... Stay away! ... Go, no!"

When the first light hit him, he saw himself just a few years ago. In front of him was a witch who asked for forgiveness. He still knew that he was destroying her memory and getting every important information out of her and then he had killed her and tore his soul up and stuck it in Nagini, his snake. This is exactly what he saw now and felt pain in his body. Panting, he lay on the stone floor, saw his snake next to him, which was also in pain and felt the piece of his soul return to him.

He sat up and didn't notice the next light going into him. Now he was in front of an old Muggle somewhere abroad, when was that, he wondered? Then came the memory that it was the fifties. And the soul had been in the old diadem, now he experienced the feelings of this man, the fear. When it was over, he finally realized what was happening to him, the dismembered parts of his soul united with him. Quickly, and despite the pain, he tried to flee, but too late, one soul after another, united me with him. And he relived those moments.

The murder of Hezpiah Smith, the old heiress of the Hufflepuffs, whom he murdered many years ago. In the forties and he had tortured her a bit before, and now he felt such pain himself.  
Then came another Muggle, a tramp who was so drunk he couldn't understand. He had tortured him for the first time, he had taken him apart and felt no remorse, but now it was different because the man's last sentence: “I want ... wanted ... my child ... to see my child ! "

Only later did he realize that his victim must not have been a simple tramp but a simply drunk and overwhelmed father. This pain did not let go of him and he twitched, lying on the stone floor.  
The most personal murder came after, his own father. He remembers going to the old Riddle residence and talking to his father, who was derogatory and mean to his mother. He had simply murdered him and his grandparents and then, in anger and sadness, destroyed everything that was around him.

Now he felt it again, and couldn't stop the tears from flowing, why, why couldn't he be loved by his father?  
He remembered the feeling of his first murder, the sweet, innocent myrtle that he had really liked, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He couldn't let her tell him that he had opened the chamber and awakened the basilisk. Before he knew it she was dead and he was shocked and aching, full of remorse and guilt. It was only in mourning that he had sent the basilisk away. That pain, that last pain made him wince and scream.  
Then pain spread around him and he was just gone.

What he didn't notice was the reaction of some of his people. They hadn't seen what he saw, but they could feel the magic that was igniting him. Because through the murders and the dismemberment of his soul, he had also contained his magic. Now they felt his true power.

"What a force ..." gasped Lord Malfoy.

“What happened?” Asked others.

Now they could see something else because their lord seemed to be changing. His body grew stronger, only his size remained. He got muscles in the right places again and the body made him more than attractive. His nose came back, an aristocratic one and his face also looked more normal when eyebrows reappeared and a slight growth of beard at first. Hair sprouted from his head, long brown hair that fell down to his back.  
In the end he looked human again, and the moment the transformation was complete, he opened his eyes, they were brownish dark red, his pupil was still a bit slit. Trembling, his loyal followers wipe back and watched as the man sat up and looked at his hands.

He took himself first, feelings, including repentance for many of his actions and his sanity. He knew what he had done and what was in store for him now. Noticed how his hair fell over his shoulder and conjured a rodless ribbon for the hair, and tied it back together. He got up heavily and saw his most loyal friends, as well as old friends, children of his former friends.

"I'm back ...", he just said and saw joy on the face of Rasbastian Lestrange, Lord Lestrange and father of Rodulphus and Rasbatan, but more importantly one of the few from his youth.

"My Lord ..." said the latter.

"Call me Tom or Marvolo, old friend."

Smiling, he stepped up to this and took him in his arms, of course he noticed the stiffening of this. He knew he had a lot to do. So he pulled himself together and let go of the other, and turned to those who stayed: “A lot will change, my friends. At the beginning, I made mistakes in my many years and today I received the lesson that we will now take a different path. Try a peaceful one, and at first I'll leave this property. Lucius, would it be okay if I could stay with you? "

After he nodded, he ordered everyone to be silent and to withdraw, they would meet when he had recovered and until then it was a matter of waiting. He and his old friend, on the other hand, traveled to Malfoy Manor with the Lord's few belongings. There Tom began to plan directly, he was very busy and first of all he needed a solid identity.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, have this story on my latop and there are a total of 169 pages. None of my stories have been that long!
> 
> Personally, I would be very happy about your comments, maybe also about the legibility of the story. Since I translate it on Google and am not that good at reading it, I would be happy to receive suggestions for improvement. But otherwise, how do you like it? What goes well together or maybe something that you would like to read more? Writing conversations is not easy, unless it is about statistics ... otherwise I wish you a lot of fun!

**Chapter 11**  
**Still 7/28/1995, Potter Estate**  
There was still silence there, and Harriet was in shock, because Harriet was now afraid of the future. Dumbledore had gotten rid of her, but now she had to marry other strangers. And in a short time, it seemed. The goblin waited until those present had calmed down and examined the contracts. All four treaties were made several centuries ago, but the terms had never been met.

Because there was now an emancipated lady in one family and in the other, the first female heir and she was emancipated, these were now valid.  
His gaze fell on Harriet, who had grown dear to him and the other goblins in the last few weeks and she could call herself a goblin friend, a great honor in the world in which they all lived. He sighed and listened to the conversation between the parents and the little lady.

"So four families ... does she have to marry four guys then?" Tonks asked and sat down next to her daughter in dismay. She could understand the shock that ran through his limbs.

"Yes, but is one of them talking about other partners ... or is it in the rest of the contract?" Remus turned to Griphook.

He searched specifically for such regulations and unfortunately found something. Because if there were such points, they couldn't find a loophole.

“This is specifically formulated in the Potter / Prince contract, it must be done anyway and the heirs are also an obligation, whereas Potter / Prewett is permitted in such a way that multiple marriages are permitted, but there must be certain fixed times for the...", He couldn't finish the sentence because Harri stood trembling and moved a few steps away from the group.

The face is bright red.

Everyone had to, why, after all, the young woman was an adult in the sense of society, but only about two weeks in a new body and now she had to deal with sleeping with four men.  
Harri felt a tremor all over her body, and she was hot and cold at the same time. Getting married, and then giving birth to strangers, additional obligations to heirs, and then sexual intercourse. For the first time since she had been transformed back, she wished her old body back, and also that it was in Dumble's hands. As a boy she would have been the sacrificial lamb but didn't have to worry about such things.  
The conversation behind her continued and even when she didn't want to, she listened with one ear.

"Is it also allowed in the others?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but there is no way around it ..."

"The contracts usually say two or three weeks of engagement?" Sirius asked.

The goblin looked again and said yes, in two cases it was a two-week engagement period, in one three and in the last four weeks.

"The only thing that is positive for the situation is that the engagement is only considered the official engagement time after getting to know each other, even if the magical engagement is in effect when the contracts are opened ..."

"Does that mean my daughter still has some time ..." Tonks stated.

“Yes, it is only official at a meeting and from there it begins, the disadvantage of a plural marriage is that the shortest engagement period applies. From then on it means for every two weeks, and then the marriage or bond. "

Remus looked at his daughter, who was now crouched on the floor a little further away.

"Does Harri have to marry everyone at the same time?"

Griphook nodded. "Because of the plural marriage or bond, yes, not only the engagement time is adjusted but also that you commit to the bond together ..."

"How is the ritual of attachment being warped?" Came Harri's voice, although she crouched a little further away, she had read a lot about this topic out of interest.

“There will be an examination on the day itself to see whether nobody is drinking or bringing any illnesses. Then there is a cleansing ritual or a ritual ablution, this is made by a relative of choice with the bride and groom. The men first enter the chancel, usually the one in the bride's house, then I lead the ceremony. First the men swear to look after you and the future and past members of your family only in my presence in the best interest, then you come in with your parents. All five of you speak blessing proverbs and make promises in order to then drink a potion together that is from your common blood. Then the intimate part begins, the marriage is consummated, according to age in sequence and then you are married. ", Griphook explained and had finally slipped into the you-shape, what Harri had been trying to achieve for days .

"Then comes the most important question, who are the partners?" And Tonks looked worriedly at her daughter.

Griphook called Malvaa, who had fetched the relevant information from the magic itself from the sacred halls of the bank. The male goblin had already informed them of the names after they had been opened via a magical Gringotts notebook that each of the employees there owned.

Malvaa looked a little harried, but also serious. When she found out, she was sorry for the young thing. She hadn't let her own children get into a contract, even if it was normal for goblins. She herself was married to Griphook on the basis of such a contract. Well she was lucky, the two loved each other and already had six children.

"Harri ..." she started, but wasn't surprised when she only saw a short sad face.

"Did you find out?" Asked her husband.

Sighing, she sat down at a table by the black garden furniture that stood next to the loungers of the same color by the pool. She gratefully accepted the drink that had appeared, a delicious lime juice.

"I did, and even if I didn't quite understand how this could be with two of the families, I have already made contact with the family goblins ... we start with Prewett okay?", She turned to the others .

When they nodded, she took out the relevant files.

“The Prewett family, Lady of the family is Muriel Prewett, childless herself, but she still has a niece. Prewett is also a family of the holy 28. She herself lives very withdrawn, namely in the first war she lost her husband, her brother, her wife and two of her nephews ... "

“It must have been the Prewett twins, right? Fabian and Gideon, the brothers of Molly ... At the moment it is said that Harri has to marry one of the Weasley family ... ", Sirius interrupted.

He got an angry look from Malvaa because of the interruption, but they all heard Harri's gasping of relief. She knew this family and got on well with them, and she would have Molly and Arthur as in-laws.

“I was just about to go there, but thanks for the clarification. So yes, Gideon and Fabian are the late nephews of Lady Prewett. So we had to keep looking and came across Molly Weasley, married to Arthur Weasley and both are parents of seven children. First of all the eldest one, Bill Weasley also a wizard who is employed as a curse breaker at Gringotts, but is currently in a process to restore the honor of his family and thus the legacy of Weasley, in addition he is also in a soul partnership with a Veela girl, and with that it falls away. And we come to the second-born, who is also installed as Muriel's heir. He works as a kite expert, sometimes referred to as guardian, and deputy head of the kite reserve in Romania. Charlie Weasley, Heir Prewett. ”Malvaa finished.

"Charlie, I have to marry Charlie ..." and a small smile crept onto Harri's face.

"Do you know him?" Asked her mother.

The answer was a nod: "He had accompanied the dragons at the Triwizard Tournament, that's where I met him."

Everyone could see the relief on Harri's face. She had at least one that she knew to some extent.

“Ok, his great-aunt is being informed, and she will let him and his parents know. Which also raises the question of whether you simply agree to a meeting with everyone? "

"But can't we just stretch the magical engagement time a little?"

“No, definitely not. That could be seen as a non-fulfillment of the contract, even might not, but it is seen that way. Magic is deceptive, and often it does not react badly to deception. Right now she is already trying to achieve the engagement by opening up the magic and when she notices that the contractual partners are trying to cheat, she reacts like an offended child ... ", Griphook gave a lecture.

He had grown fond of this family, so he tried hard to get rid of these thoughts.

"What would the penalty be for non-compliance?" Tonks asked.

"Loss of magic, and all the privileges from it."

Harri threw this in dryly, she had already dealt with it, namely when she had to take part in the Triwizard Tournament.

Malvaa sorted through the next file and asked if she should continue with the next one. When everyone answered in the affirmative, she began: “Well, we're going to continue with Lestrange. Some of you will know the story, so just the abstract. There are currently three members of the family living, and one person in law. Rasbatian Lestrange, Lord of Lestrange and member of the Saints 28, widowed by Celena Lestrange, formerly Stone. Lost his wife 10 years ago to dragonpox and cannot remarry because it was a soul bond. He has two sons, the older Rodulphus Lestrange, heir and married to Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black. Both imprisoned in Azkaban. The last and only marriageable is Rasbastan Lestrange, even if he is also in Azkaban at the time and should be punished further if a marriage comes about ... "

"How is that supposed to work, then does Harri have to go to Azkaban every week?" Sirius asked, trapped in his memories of this dark time. Tonks knew this place through her work, so she offered support to her future prospect. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"No right? I mean, if she is supposed to get pregnant too, is that counterproductive ...? ”Remus stated after some thought.

“You're right about that, but you don't have to worry. The place where this new family then lives is then considered a house arrest zone. So he is imprisoned there, but since the family has obligations to take children to school, talk to parents, etc. he also has the right to pursue them with the help of magical shackles that punish bad intentions or escape. "

Harri also sighed in relief, but having a spouse who, despite everything, had committed a crime scared her. What did he do?  
She looked questioningly at the others who noticed it and they realized that the young lady had to find out what he had done.

"Harri, the Lestrange have, they have our ..." Remus began and then had to interrupt himself when the memories overwhelmed him.

Tonks also gave support there and took over this task after letting both men have a hand.

“Little one, the Lestrange attacked the Longbottom family about 3 years after the fall of You-Know-Who-Who. It is proven that they did not murder anyone, but they tortured Alice and Frank, the parents of your classmate Neville, until they went mad. Even if work is still being done to this day, as Rasbatan and his brother probably wanted to stop Bellatrix, they are imprisoned for life because they are Death Eaters ... "

"What?! And I should marry him ... that's not possible. What will Nev think of me? ”Desperate Harri and hugged himself as the first tears fell.

Nobody could take her suffering away.

"I'm sorry, but I would go on now because I think the last two will be the biggest shocks, but you have to know. So first of all, Prince family, Prince there is no more member than one who probably does not know himself that he had the right to take the family name and thus become Lord Prince. His mother was Eileen Prince and must have married a Muggle, so she was banished from the family, but he was not taken out. She had married a Tobias Snape, and thus the only member, Severus Tobias Snape, is magic potion ... "

"NO ..." Harri yelled. Her Potions Master, who hated her from the first year and even more, is called the bat of the dungeon. Slimy, with a large nose, always smelling of herbs.

"That can't be ... Snievelus, should my daughter get married?" Sirius horrified.

"Lord Black, don't forget that this is Lord Prince too, so show your respect.", Came the angry demeanor of Griphook, who knew that Sirius was often childish, but your behavior made him the future of his daughter not easier.

Sirius could only be reassured by Remus' brave intervention, while Tonks looked worriedly at their daughter. She was crying now and had empty eyes, pure despair broke out from this one. That wasn't easier with the exclamation of Sirius.

“Even if it's not easy, I would like to share the last one with you. The Gaunt family was difficult to find. According to our research, there was Marvolo Gaunt in 1910, Lord Gaunt, who had two children, Morfin and Merope, from an unknown woman. Only his sister, Morede, lived in the house. He landed in Azkaban in the 1920s for attacking members of the magical criminal authority. But only for six months, his son Morfin was born in 1900 but for three years. The daughter disappeared and at first we did not find her. Marvolo died in 1925-1929, and was burned and buried by Muggle authorities. When his son returned, he took the title, but even if they were among the holy 28, they had no motivation or influence. No money and nothing ... “, Malvaa began.

"So Harri has to marry this Morfin ..."

“No, because he died exactly three years ago. Before that, however, he also came to Azkaban from around 1950 until his death, he had worn out an influential Muggle family in his hometown of Little Hangleton. The Riddle family according to my records ... "

"Riddle?" Came the low voice of Harris, still shaken by sobs.

She knew this name well, but that's why a wizard should murder them and what had that to do with Gaunt.

“Yes, Riddle, and when we found that name we were able to make some connections. Because Merope Gaunt had not disappeared, but there was a marriage certificate from her and a man. The man's name was Tom Riddle. And she died on December 31, 1926 in an orphanage while giving birth to a son. Tom Marvolo Riddle ... "

There was a scream from Harri and she screamed, and jumped up. It couldn't be, she thought. No, she told herself. She didn't look back and ran towards the small wooded area in the country. Shocking, no, it wasn't. Because she knew who Tom Marvolo Riddle was, even now she still had nightmares about him and a memory flared up in her.  
She still remembered how the 16-year-old ghost showed her his name and the pseudonym was revealed. In the future, this boy would become the man she had involuntarily helped back to life a few weeks ago, Lord Voldemord.

  
Malvaa and the others didn't know that part, she just told them that this was probably still alive and single, and the heir of the Gaunt family, or rather the lord. Kobolds were just trying to find it. Then they looked again at the forest into which Harri had run into and after a few moments, Malvaa decided.

"I'll go after ..." and did it.

She had supported the girl from day one and what it was that upset her, she had to do through it. The others knew that too, but they left it to the goblin.  
This wandered through the forest, and noticed how many animals lived here. It was very beautiful in this place, huge trees that gave shade in the heat, small bushes and many flowers, and only a small path led to a clearing. In the clearing there was a fallen tree, on which Harriet was crouching. Still dressed in bathing suits. Weeping, her sobs spread across the clearing.

"Harri ...", Malvaa asked quietly and sat down next to her.

Harri moved away for the first moment and turned away more, ready to run. The young lady had received so much news that day, but the last name did the rest.

"Harri ..."

"I ... I ...", this began.

"Talk to me..."

"I ... can't ... No, that won't work. Is a..."

"What is it? Wasn't it just a name? "

"Just one name ... this man, he is ... was my parents' murderer."

"The killer was you-know-s ..."

“No, yes ... that's what he called himself later. But his birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. "

“Oh, then I can understand. Harri, but I can't do anything about it, you lose a lot if you don't take it ... "

"Does that make up for everything he has done and will do to me ... what kind of man do you think he will be?"

“I don't know, first we have to find him too. But Harri, you will otherwise lose your magic, and with it all inheritance, possibilities, because if you lose your magic you will be a Muggle with no right to have anything to do with the magical world. You are not even allowed to visit your parents, and since you only have magical identity documents, you would be a stranger in the non-magical world. "

"What ... but, I was just thinking magic, long life and so ..."

"No everything ...", Malvaa confirmed and watched the girl collapse again, crying more tears in desperation.

The goblin only saw the possibility of hugging her and trying to calm down. Nothing was whispered in the ear and both were now leaning against the trunk, but when her shoulder stopped getting so wet and only a sob was heard, Malvaa noticed how Harri was asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, and already the 12th.   
Unbelievable, this story has 178 pages and I'm at chapter 36, and when I think of how many notes I have left, it's at least enough for twice that...the biggest story I ever wrote!

**Chapter 12**  
**29.7.1995, Potter Estate **  
She felt the varnish and her bed, and snuggled up in the blanket a little more. Didn't want to wake up or open her eyes anymore, because she still knew what had happened yesterday. She had finally found out that she had to get married after all. And not just one man, but four men. One was Charlie Weasley, who was the most pleasant. In addition, she knew him, which was also an advantage.

If she was honest, she could get along with another man, after all she knew him too and just had to try to make them understand each other, namely Severus Snape. Her potion master from school, and after she understood potions and everything better it might become bearable. Then Rasbatan Lestrange, a Death Eater, a condemned man, and above all someone who had just been imprisoned in Azkaban. 

The last one was the problem, Tom Marvolo Riddle or Gaunt, also known as You-Know-Who, or Voldemord, the dark lord and murderer of her parents. How could she...?, she thought as a voice ripped them out of her thoughts.

"Harri..." was the voice of her daddy.

Sirius Black looked anxiously at the small hill on the big bed. He had been shocked by what he had experienced, and had only thought of himself at first. That he would lose his little one, but with each name he became not only more worried but also angrier, including himself and the situation. Only he had not paid attention to his daughter, and was only shaken up when his daughter ran. And when she later floated back from Malvaa, asleep, he was aware of what he had to do by the others.  
All night long he sat at the bed of this one, heard the nightmares and saw the suffering. Now he noticed how she woke up and snuggled up even further in her blankets.

"Harri, it's me... I'm sorry. I wasn't the best help yesterday, but now, I'll look after you and protect you. I, you forgive me?" he said to her.

Harri looked at him as she snuggled up out of the blankets. She had decided not to tell anyone about the identity of her one partner first. First she had to cope with it herself.

"I have nothing to forgive, it was too easy for all of us to fall ..." she said softly.

Her daddy's eyes looked at her gratefully.  
Shortly afterwards she got ready, put on a light, very large blue sweater and underneath only light jeans shorts. Then she went downstairs for breakfast, her family was already there. To put her feelings away and just be brave, she faced the situation.

"Harri...", Tonks began.

Harri shook his head and just sat down to breakfast, grabbed some of the tasty stuff and otherwise kept silent for the first time.

After breakfast, she said to her family: "I thank you for your support, and hope that you will continue to help me, but well, when should we have this meeting with everyone?"

The others, of course, noticed that Harri tried to distance herself from this and quietly decided that she would give the black-haired girl the time.

"How about a short lunch on your birthday, in the evening we can distract ourselves a bit and afterwards in the two weeks you can certainly meet each of them," Remus introduced the idea.

Everyone agreed, and they decided to tell Gringotts about it.  
They knew that the goblins had already sent letters to everyone they found, so now they had to wait and see how they reacted.

**Same day, Lestrange Estate **  
He still could not bear the silence, and yet it had been like this for so many years, even though he was grateful that his lord had returned in his old strength. But this silence in the old estate, which had belonged to his family for centuries, he could hardly stand. He missed his sons so much, even if they were in Azkaban because of their own stupid decision, he suffered. Only once a year he was allowed to visit them on their birthdays and he appreciated these visits.

But it was too little, year after year he only saw them collapsing more and more and that didn't make it easier.   
Silently he walked down the long corridor, and not even the beautiful weather could get him out of his melancholy. This oppressive mood made it difficult for him to go to meetings, events, or gamot meetings. He only had a minimal hope that something would get better with the return of his old friend.

When he entered the entrance hall and passed it, he walked towards the exit to the garden. The garden had always been his late wife's business, now his house elves took care of it, but it had lost nothing of its splendor.   
Regardless of their traditions, he had not buried her in the family crypt, but under her favorite tree in the garden. It was an old oak tree, with an impressive trunk and under it she lay in eternal sleep. This place often gave him the peace and strength to endure many things.

His family had always dealt with herbs and medicines, but it was only with his wife more than thirty years ago that he discovered the true power of this medicine in combination with natural gardens. So they had their many gardens, greenhouses and plantations around the world, which his family owned, restructured into gardens with natural growing possibilities.

He always took his own family garden as an example in all reports, and lo and behold, his financial possibilities had tripled. Carefully he sat down on the old rotten bench next to the majestic oak tree. Here he felt comfortable, and very close to his wife. But he would have loved to have his sons with him, not his daughter-in-law, because she had been to blame for the mistakes that had brought her to prison. 

He hated her, and did not understand how he had not noticed the madness of her all those years ago. But maybe one day, when his son was freed, he could dissolve this old contract. All he had to do was talk to Lord Black, whoever he was, even if he suspected Sirius Black held the title, but since he hated his cousin, maybe it wasn't impossible. A gentle hoot tore him out of his thoughts, and a black owl appeared over him with a letter.

The owl landed on his shoulder and he carefully removed the letter. The wax seal was from Gringotts. Only he did not know. What they wanted from him, after all, everything had been permitted only two days ago regarding the new financial means.  
Without thinking about it he opened it and unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Lord Lestrange,_   
_we are writing to you about an important matter. many years ago there was a marriage contract between her family and the Black family in the case of a female heiress. Even though her eldest son married Miss Bellatrix Black some time ago, this new contract is in connectedness of a female heiress. Now there is such a case, and her second born, unmarried son would be the partner of the young heiress. For all the rest, and since the importance of the magical future must be secured by offspring, I recommend that her son first be released and later be grounded._

_You will receive further information when you and your son appear at our branch in Gringotts in the next days._   
_With kind regards,_   
_your family consultant Nanuk _

Totally astonished, he could not believe the letter, not only that he got his son back but also that there would be a new marriage. But who is the heiress? if his assumption was correct and Sirius Black was the Lord, then it was a daughter of his. He quickly took the letter to the ministry, and then to Amelia Bones, the current boss, the magical penal authority.

**Same day, Ministry office Amelia Bones**  
Three weeks ago, she had received important information and had held several conversations in this sense. Because she had learned that Lord Black or Sirius Black was not the keeper of the Potter family's secrets, and had never been given a trial, which should have been, because of his title. But even the title had never been known to anyone.   
Amelia Bones was a woman of justice and even if all this was before her time in the Ministry, she felt bad, so she had arranged a secret meeting with an unspeakable person with Sirius Black and questioned him with the help of the truth serum, and that's when she learned the truth. He was innocent in all respects. 

She had presented this evidence and the previous information to an independent committee of her department, after which she was given carte blanche for the Lord Black. She just sent it off and was proud that she could free an innocent man. This situation she also gave to the Daily Prophets, and so she could read in the newspaper tomorrow that Srius Black was innocent and no longer wanted.  
Now she could relax and read only some reports of the Aurors. So she had been very deepened when a knocking startled her. She answered and called: "Come in..."

Lord Lestrange came in, she looked at him in surprise and greeted him appropriately.

"Lord Lestrange, how may I help you?"

"Lady Bones, before we get down to business, how's your work? And how is your niece?"

"Oh Lord Lestrange, you don't have to ask so formally, my niece Susan is well and she is on vacation with friends. "Work, that might interest you too."

"What's so interesting?", the question came directly.

"Lord Black, also known as Sirius Black, was acquitted. There was innumerable information and evidence in his favor, proving his innocence."

Lord Lestrange looked surprised. On the other hand, it was all to his advantage.

"That's something, of course, then the Black family is now back in the Gamot. I have an application to make to them to that effect..."

"I cannot grant their motion to retry their sons until all evidence has been brought to prove it."

"That is not the point, Lady Bones. I know I must wait to hear this regarding. There is another motion, not for a reduction in detention like last time, but for my son Rasbatan Lestrange to be released for visiting Gringotts, and then grounded by a magical prenuptial agreement..."

"Excuse me...", Amelia Bones sat up straighter.

"That will not do, or... no, Lord Lestrange."

He was amused by the horror of the former Aurorin and head of department of the magical penal authority. He could understand her, but due to the declining numbers in the magical world, prenups were something sacred. They meant new descendants, higher numbers and children. 

"Oh yes, here is the letter from Gringotts, and I will submit the contract after the visit."

Amelia glanced at the letter and was even more astonished to read the contract. 

"A female heiress of the Black family, it hasn't existed for centuries...but wait, does this mean that Lord Black is the father?", said Lady Bones.

"Probably, but I will find out more from Gringotts, probably tomorrow, that they have to send the preparations and the letter first."

Lord Lestrange was a bit complacent when he returned home half an hour later, knowing that he would see his son tomorrow.

**Same day, Spinners End **  
Severus Snape was a strict man who had not only suffered suffering and pain, but was also under a debt. Right now he was sitting on his Muggle father's old armchair in the run-down house he had inherited from his father. It was not only gloomy and grubby here, but also very crowded. Much still from his deceased parents, but also many of his books and materials.  
Well now he was nervous, because he could not say what the future would do now. For the Dark Lord had gone through a change in his presence, new power, old looks and apparently with reason again. What will the future change now?

And what did it mean for his role as a spy.  
Sighing, he stood up as he heard a knock on the window and opened it to greet a black owl, who dropped a letter in front of him.   
He took it, and took the seal of Gringotts in surprise.

_Dear Mister Snape,_   
_after some research we have identified them as the new Lord Prince and so they should come to Gringotts to talk to us about it. Furthermore in this situation there is a marriage contract between the Lord Prince and the Lady Potter._   
_Also for this we ask them to either invite us to their home or come by._   
_With kind regards,_   
_Family Consultant Zun_

Shocked, the man looked at the note, what had he read there now. He was Lord Prince, he thought his grandfather had also removed him from the family. But the second one shocked him more, because he only knew one of the Potter family, and even though he wondered how it could be that Harry Potter was a girl, she was surprisingly Lady Potter as well. 

"Marry...", he growled and knocked over the table next to him before he asked in a Patronus Message that this Zun come to him.

Still today.  
Fate could only mean bad things to him.

**Same day, altar chamber family Dumbledore Godrics Hollow**  
The old man sat naked in the old cellar of his family, it was still a new altar chamber and not like the old families, but it fulfilled its purpose. In front of him on a small stool lay a knife, a small cauldron and a vial of blood from Harriet Potter. She would not be able to escape, the ritual forced her to appear at his place after completion and do everything he asked. At first he was angry about the situation with the emancipation of the young witch, but then, since he had her blood, he could do anything with her.

Joy filled him as he imagined the little thing below him, or how she would look filled with his offspring.  
Before his thoughts wandered, he preferred to start intoning magic himself with a deep song, and felt it build up around him.

_"Hud yn eu gwneud yn gaethweision i fy ewyllys..._   
_Hud yn gwneud iddyn nhw gaethglud fy lust ..._   
_Hud yn cyflawni'r pwrpas hwn drwy gael gwaed ..._   
_Gyflawni!"_   
_(Magic make her a slave to my will..._   
_Magic make her a slave to my lust..._   
_Magic fulfill this purpose given by blood..._   
_Fulfill!)_

At the last step he felt the magic increase, took his blood with a cut and filled it into a cauldron, then the one from the vial. It bubbled, then it heated up and Dumbledore drank it with reluctance, but he looked forward to the brat's appearance.

He felt a heat rising inside of him and noticed how the body reared up with a short burst of energy, then the nausea came and vomited what he had ingested. Dumble had the feeling that his esophagus was burning. Pain came up and he just heard a pop and hoped it worked, but he passed out from the pain.

**Same day, Prewett Manor**   
Her eyes fell disapprovingly on the work of her house elves, looking through the letters she received today.

"That's a stain..." she shrieked.

She could see the house elf coming and hurried to remove the stain. Smiling, Muriel Prewett devoted herself to her letters. Ignoring her niece Molly's, she first read the gossip of her friends and the ladies of her family. Some reported that Amelia Bones had been preparing a secret trial in the last few weeks and were annoyed that they didn't know more about it. 

But most of them complained about the new generation of witches and wizards, no more traditions and more and more the new ones forgot all the old ones.  
She herself also had to live with the fact that her niece and his family turned away more and more. Her great-niece and the great-nephews were not even informed about the traditions anymore.   
Surprised, she saw a letter from Gringotts and opened it immediately, probably another request from Gringotts to appoint an heir, although she was only 99 years old.

_Dear Lady Prewett,_   
_how write to them in an important matter, because there is now an emancipated lady of the Potter family. As you know there was a contract between their two families for many years, but it was not fulfilled until now. But they have male, adult and unmarried descendants through their niece, and there is now a Lady Potter, so the contract has been opened. Everything else you can read in the attached contract, and the name of the Lady, as well as her possible heir._   
_If you have any further questions, please contact us, you will receive a letter with information about meetings,_

_With kind regards,_   
_Family consultant Reik_

Surprised, she read the contract afterwards and was even more surprised about the name of the lady, after all, in her opinion there was only the heir Potter, a boy. But she knew that the goblins could be trusted, so she sent a note to her niece that she would come for a visit tomorrow. At least the choice of her heir was a good one, as she had thought about recognizing Charlie as her heir before.

**Same day, Spinners End again **  
The Potions Master at Hogwarts only growled at this goblin Zun when he appeared through the chimney. He did not let this disturb him and put his files on the small dirty coffee table. Severus Snape sat down on the armchair and conjured a chair for the little goblin.

"Well...", the goblin began, "...Lord Prince."

"You must be mistaken, I am not Lord Prince. My mother's maker had banished her before I was born."

"That's true, but he had never banished her, and since you're the only living member, you're now Lord Prince. Here I also have the insignia...", and handed Severus a black ring with an onyx and the coat of arms of the Prince, a bat with a crown through which a sword passed. 

Incredulous, he put the ring on and felt the magic.

"You see, magic has accepted you...and now the contract," Zun said.

"How can this actually work? There is no Lady Potter, only one heir, and that is Harry Potter...", she asked Severus.

"I am not the family counsellor of Lady Potter, but I can tell you that this is probably related to the protection of James and Lilly Potter for their daughter. When she was emaciated by participating and winning the Trimagic Tournament, the spell was removed, and she became Lady Harriet Lillian of Potter, Heir Black and also Lady Gryffendore, which she called   
fiancé understandably."

"Wait, engagement... I didn't approve the contract," and jumped up.

"That is not necessary either, by opening the contracts and fulfilling the conditions, they were first magically engaged, by meeting officially and by making multiple arrangements, they   
then two weeks to get married..."

"Polygamy!" cried out to the goblin Severus.

"Yes, there are several contracts and the Lady must fulfill all of them independently of each other. At the meeting they will meet the others as well."

"But...", for the first time Snape felt pity, because he could put himself in the situation.

It was a catastrophe.

"What if I don't show up..."

"you will lose your magic....," it came dryly.

Tired he forced himself to fulfill this farce, at least he could prepare Potter for the whole thing, even with the Dark Lord.   
He waved the goblin away and they left the contracts with him.   
Exhausted, he sank further into his armchair, it could not be true.

**Same day, evening at Dumbledore(short look at it)**  
He awoke from the darkness and looked around searching in the chamber, not feeling the vomit in which he lay and even less the change. Disapprovingly, he only noticed how the expected brat was not there. The plop he did not remember was apparently the cauldron that had fallen down.

He sat upright and thus noticed the vomit, with a wave of his hand he removed it and there he noticed it. That was different before, he felt underneath, but where before there was a stately length, he had lost some centimeters, it was only as big in soft condition as a kiwi, and considering that before he was the size of half a cucumber.

"What!?", he cried out.

Thanks to his wisdom he was aware that he had been punished by magic.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and a big apology from me. I wanted to upload last week, but the muse grabbed me and let me write notes for a new story. This one is still in its infancy, so it will take some time until you see something. But today there is a new chapter here and at Harry Potter in Greece...

**Chapter 13**  
**30.7.1995, early morning before Gringotts **  
Still amazed by his body, Tom enjoyed the feeling of walking through magical London that early morning, on his way to Gringotts.  
He couldn't describe the feeling that his thoughts were clear and not confused like the last years, and enjoyed the way the few witches looked after him appreciatively. He also had to take care that he soon found someone for his descendants. Some little witch he could raise and only cared for his children. Pureblood if possible, with a good inheritance, quiet would be easiest, maybe also naive and shy, just to have children. That would be perfect, but first he needed an identity and documents that would prove this.

As he entered Gringotts, he noticed that all the goblins in the large inner hall reacted to his appearance, but not with fear, but with awe. He wondered why, but first he had something to do.  
Quickly, he went to the back square and addressed the goblin there: "I have an important matter to discuss...".

The goblin didn't pay attention to him at first, but when he looked at him, Tom noticed that the goblin got a little more excited.

"We have been waiting for you, please follow me", the goblin asked and confusedly followed Tom.

Both walked along long corridors and took two elevators, again and again they met other goblins. But there were probably no other wizards or witches here.  
Then they entered a large office on the top floor, behind the desk was a gigantic glass front with a view of all of London. The office itself looked simple, except for the massive desk, there was only a small sitting area next to the door and some bookshelves. 

"Where are we?" asked Tom.

"You are in my office, I am Lord Grringoo, the director of Gringotts and the only goblin to have an extra seat in the wizards' gamot. Lord Voldemord, welcome," a goblin spoke to him, the goblin appeared behind him and then sat down at the desk. He offered Tom the seat in front of him.

"How do you know who I am?" 

"You are not unknown to us, we have been looking for you and expecting you in front of everyone, actually because of something else, but when we checked your status and noticed some things, that's why I am also available as your family counselor," explained Grringoo. 

Grringoo was a slightly taller and narrower goblin, with long ears and long blond hair, tied away in a braid. His clothing was noble and in plain black with gold tones.

"But how come?" Tom continued with his questions.

"One thing at a time, first a confirmation of her identity, I ask for a blood sample?"

Tom gave it without hesitation, knowing at least that it would be against customer confidence if they misused his blood.  
After the little magical display, a parchment appeared on which was written who Tom was.

Name  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Parents  
Tom Riddle   
Merope Riddle(née Gaunt)  
Inheritances   
Lord Gaunt   
Lord Peverell  
Lord Slytherin   
Sir Riddle of Little Hangleton   
Houses  
Hogwarts(25%)  
Gaunt Mansion   
Peverell Estate(Ruin)  
Riddle House(expired)  
Slytherin Castle(lost)  
Assets  
Gaunt(nothing, everything wasted)  
Peverell 1964500022 Galleons  
Slytherin 2900008 Galleons   
Riddle(deposited in Muggelbank)2300102 pounds  
Spell  
Horkruz in Wales(Potter Estate)

"Excuse me?", Tom glanced at the parchment, questioning.

"Let me see, then I can answer your questions...", the goblin asked and took the parchment, "...well, you are clearly the lord of three families, since you are the last heir. And you are also Sire Riddle, since the rest of your family has passed away. Of course, since they never came to us at that time, they never found out about it. I will present them with the insignia of the families."

In front of them appeared three boxes, which looked very expensive. Inside all three were rings, the one from Slytherin, clearly visible with the snake, in silver. The Peverell ring was golden, with a silver crest, a magic wand on a triangle and surrounded by a circle. Gaunt was just a triangle on a black ring. Tom accepted all three and pulled them directly over one finger, he knew that these were magic rings, they put them on top of each other and merged into a black, with a golden crest Peverell and a silver snake. 

Tom perceived the magic and then turned back to the goblin: "I need a solid identity with appropriate documents, and a background story."

"Of course Lord Peverell, or which title they want to take, the places in the corresponding Gremiem they have anyway, but a title for the public."

"I'll take Gaunt, since Peverell and Slytherin are too well known, and then nobody knows what's coming."

"Ok, how about Lord Thomas Marvolo Gaunt, son of Morfin Gaunt and an unknown witch, I'd rather go for a half-blue witch, from abroad too, that makes it easier. There is Anastasie Petrov, who died about 30 years ago when they were just 20. Her father was already in Azkaban at that time and had left them both. They did not attend school, but were taught by a high-ranking scholar?"

"That sounds about right..."

"Okay, then it's settled... Lord Gaunt, we have something else to discuss."

"What is it?"

"A prenuptial agreement was opened two days ago and it concerns you, and a young lady. They won't come out unless they want to lose their magic?" the goblin began.

"What? This is monstrous... actually, it fits in quite well with my plans. The witch will adapt to me," Tom thought.

"The witch is a leprechaun friend, so watch out. My son Griphook and his wife are the young witch's family advisors, and I must also point out to them that it is a polygamy. Since the young lady is still in three other contracts..."

"I have to share them...", that didn't suit Tom. He could certainly get rid of the others and influence them in such a way that they didn't really touch his witch, but that was a lot of work.

"Yes, there's still members of the Prince, Lestrange and Prewett on board."

Tom of course knew the names and was able to make the connections, Lestrange were his followers but unfortunately the leader was his oldest friend. Prewett, would then surely be one of the Weasley. Only Prince was not known to him. Nevertheless, he could certainly get the upper hand.

"Okay, how does it work?"

The director of Gringotts explained that there would be a meeting tomorrow at lunchtime in the famous "Le Blanc" restaurant and then the engagement would be official. The engagement would be two weeks and then the wedding would take place.  
Tom agreed and said goodbye shortly after.   
He had a lot to plan.

**Same day, The Burrow**  
Molly Weasley was a strong and very independent woman, but still she was afraid of her aunt. Lady Muriel Prewett, a sprightly old lady, was an old school woman for whom family values were most important, and Molly had dishonored her by marrying the disdained Weasley line. Molly did not care now, as she did then, because she had married the love of her life and had had seven wonderful children.

Her eldest was also on a good way to bring the title of Lord back into her family, and each of her other children was also well brought up. They all knew how to live without money, but with a lot of love, and they all knew what they wanted. Even if she didn't always show it, she was proud of her own rascals, the twins Fred and George, showed unbelievable magic art with their pranks. She was most worried about her two youngest, Ronald had always been a little insecure.

Her only daughter, on the other hand, was something else, because she knew that she and her husband had pampered their only girl very much. She also had a great imagination, and since meeting Harry Potter it became a little crazy, it would be nice to welcome the boy into her family, but it didn't have to be about marriage, but that's what her youngest imagined. To become the future Lady Potter.

Nervously she waved her magic wand and cleaned the house a fourth time, her aunt's letter had taken her out of the rut and in panic, had driven them all out of the house except for her, her husband and her second born Charlie. Both men sat at the kitchen table and were just as nervous. Once again, she removed all the dust from her body and checked her appearance. Her best clothes consisted of a fine blue dress and her old wedding blouse, both of which had been in her closet for over 30 years, but they just didn't have much money, so this was all she had. Also her husband, was dressed in the best work clothes, but even this one had a few stains here and there. Only her son, who earned a lot from his own job, was well dressed, although she disapproved of his appearance. With his long dark red hair, the earrings, black leather jacket over a white shirt with a muggle jeans in dark blue.

All very high quality, but not really magician-suitable.  
A plop from outside made them all flinch and they heard the approaching footsteps, and another flinch could not suppress any of them when Lady Prewett came in. The gray hair finely tied together in an elaborate knot in the neck, the dark blue robe with the fine insignia of gold, they were examined by the dark eyes of the old woman.

Muriel looked at the three other people present, all three of them sitting squeezed at the old dining table in the small cobbled together house. Each time she could not believe how her niece lived and rarely visited the family. On the other hand, she often brought the children to her home, because they had to be taught about etiquette, traditions and magical culture. Strangely enough, the boys had taken it quite well, whereas the only daughter was a disaster.

"Molly...", she greeted her niece and then his husband and son. 

She checked him out once, he was handsome, a bit like her own father. The clothes were ok, not for the wizard culture, but they didn't look very cheap.

"Auntie, what can we do for her...you?", asked her niece.

Muriel took out the letter from Gringotts, and gave it to the three to read together. While a shocked silence spread, she unfolded the contract that she received today and then waited.

"No...this, can't, no!" said her niece's husband.

Arthur Weasley was a kind and gentle man, he had a few tics, but also many principles, one of which was that his children would marry only for love.  
After his outburst the aunt added the contract to his wife, and only in shock did they all read the line about the loss of magic in case of non-fulfillment.  
The youngest in the group, and apparently the future married man, could not believe it. All of his siblings had been taught that contracts could be a tricky thing, and that they had to be careful, only after he had come of age he did not care about it anymore.

"So I must marry...if the? There is only Harry Potter in the Potter family, or were there other relatives?" he asked his great aunt. Somehow he had to accept this now.

"Charlie, you can't be serious? You should marry for love...", his father objected.

"If I don't do it, I'll lose my magic...and that, no dad, I can't do. Without my magic I can't work with my dragons, and without magic I couldn't live with you. You know what happens to those who lose their magic?"

Arthur understood, after all, he couldn't imagine himself living without magic.

"I don't know for sure, but we'll meet your fiancée tomorrow..." Muriel explained.

**Same day, Azkaban**   
Pain spread throughout his body as the guards dragged him up, not being very squeamish about it, and dragged him down the long, barren corridor. They shouted at him and complained that he could not stand on his feet. In the end it was their fault, because who else had beaten him up the day before, and without his magic and after years of suffering he was no longer up to it. 

"Arggh...", he made, when he fell rudely on the stone floor. 

Laughing, they stood beside him and continued to mock him, before they tormented him with magic. They were only simple cutting spells and shocks but they did not hurt his tortured body any less. Then they snapped once and he was swept into the room behind him, it was a small room and only an old fireplace was in it.   
Full of fear, he waited to see what would happen and looked at the embers of the fireplace.

The guards stood outside the door and looked more than spitefully at what was about to happen. They did not know, and thought more and more that the man before them would finally get his death sentence. So they had fun sending little spells in his direction. When the green flames appeared, they and the prisoner looked there.

Rasbatan Lestrange looked worried and also frightened, because whatever might come, he could not defend himself. His body was maltreated and marked out, he was permanently cold and every cell cried out in pain. But when a familiar figure appeared in the flames, he looked up in amazement as the family counselor stood before him. The old goblin had represented his family for decades, and because of this, an astonished sigh escaped him.

"What...", he said.

The goblin naturally noticed the shape of his customer and closed the door to the hallway with one hand movement, so that the guards didn't notice anything. Although they cried out in frustration, they could do nothing.

"Mister Lestrange, it is a joy to see you again. Please come with me...", the goblin asked.

"What, but why? My sentence is for life."

"True, but there is a special situation."

He helped Rasbatan up carefully and both took the flea from the fireplace to get out of the cold walls. And appeared a few moments later in a warm office. Rasbatan recognized it as the office of the family counselor and could not suppress a sigh of delight, because the warmth and the pleasant appearance of this place gave hope.  
Only clumsily he accepted the offered place and sat down on the chair.

He looked up in surprise when a pepper potion appeared on the desk in front of him, which he took directly and swallowed the bitter brew. Immediately he felt a surge of energy and could turn to the goblin.  
He seemed to be waiting for something and his face suddenly brightened when he knocked on the door a few seconds later. The young magician looked around questioningly and froze when he discovered his own father at the door. He seemed to have aged a bit since the last reunion and could only recognize joy when father and son saw each other again for a long time.

"Father...", Rasbatan dropped it and tried to stand up, but his pain did not make it possible.

Concerned, Rasbastian watched this and then sat down next to his son.

"We will deal with this directly, but first, son. You're probably wondering what's going on," his father asked him.

"Of course...who wouldn't if he suddenly got out of Azkaban?", Rasbatan brought forth.

The goblin cleared his throat and said, "That is why we are here. A contract has been opened and it concerns you, Mr. Lestrange."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. An unmarried son of the House of Lestrange, actually. But that leaves only you. This one lay dormant for many years, but now, by special arrangement, is open."

"What kind of contract?"

"A prenup," said his father.

"A prenup, but how? What?" Rasbatan became more confused. 

His pain did not help, of course.

"This prenuptial agreement applies to the house of Lestrange and Black, but there..."

"Wait, Black, my brother's married to Black..."

The goblin sighed and unfolded the contract himself, but Rasbatan could read that it was about an unmarried son of Lestrange and the heiress of the Black family.

"Heiress, is there an heiress at all...?"

"Yes, there is. The young heiress is the daughter of Sirius Black."

"And I am to marry her?"

"Yes, along with several others, because it's a polygamy. But yes, and the good news is, they'll be grounded."

Rasbatan fell apart because he couldn't believe it. This would mean no more Azkaban. And he was allowed to do magic again, albeit with restrictions, because every spell would be listed in the ministry with the help of a special program. Even if he had to marry for it, and apparently also share the girl, he wouldn't care, because he would be free, on a large territory. The next hours until he came to his parents' house passed quickly, because he was examined and also healed by goblin healers. Then he came home and he could not believe his luck, although he was a bit shocked to meet his fiancée the next day.

**Same day, Potter Estate**  
It was only a few days since the news and digesting it. Harriet still could not believe that she would actually marry. And all to avoid marrying Dumbledore, now there were four other wizards. She knew them, and she feared a good part of them. The only one she found acceptable was marrying Charlie. She already found him handsome and likeable at that time. So it was ok, not perfect but ok. On the other hand, her professor was scary, because he seemed not to like her.

She was most afraid of the other two, one a convicted criminal and the other a mass murderer. Breathing deeply, she tried to relax and not think about tomorrow while sitting in the library. She was studying spells that could be used for pranks, but especially against her future partners. She would not let herself be controlled like a little lady at the stove, but would show what she could do.

The only thing that made her hair stand on end in the whole thing was the fact of her attachment. She would have to have sex with them and that scared her. Sex, and without any emotional attachment. Would the men take care of her, or would she be alone.   
Sighing, she turned back to the book and tried to drive away the thoughts. When she heard her mother's voice, she put everything aside and went to the dining room, it was time for dinner. Since only her family was there, she didn't care about clothes, so she wore a simple green tunic and underneath that a black short shorts.  
Downstairs, she noticed the happy faces of her parents. 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Radiant, Sirius jumped to her, a letter in his hand.

"I am free," he said.

"Free?"

Remus seemed equally happy, and declared: "Sirius is free, so he better be found innocent..."

Harriet could no longer deny herself a sparkle either, for this would mean that all her parents would be at the meeting tomorrow.


End file.
